Love's Purest Form
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: What if in Httyd, Toothless was a Night Fury Hybrid that lived on berk? What if he couldn't fly? "No words were spoken. But a thousand things were said. No heart was broken. But mine was being sewn back together. No feelings were lost. But a thousands more were gained. That night wasn't one of passion. But of love". WARNING: Toothcup. Rated M for sexual actions. COVER NOT MINE
1. Just Another Day In Berk

Chapter 1: How Our Story Begins

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Berk, a place full of vikings. The winters typically last 9 months out of 12 and the other 3 are just plain stormy. On our better days we get charming views of the sunsets and clear skies. _If_ the gods are on our side. Of course, no place is perfect as Berk has a bit of a pest problem. In some places mosquitoes are a horror, and in other disease carrying rats spread the cheer. But not us. Our pest have large wings, scaly bodies, sharp teeth and claws, and have a habit of using their fiery breath. Or to make it shorter, dragons. They like to raid us of our fish and livestock which in our case is a bit of a problem when we are nearing winter.

I was laying awake in my bed when a ground shaking BAM had me jump out of bed. " DRAGONS!" I heard someone outside say. I heard booming footsteps from below me go from right underneath me to the outside world. Letting my breath out, I got my fur vest and boots on and ran down my home's stairs to the door. I opened it to see a red and grey Monstrous Nightmare turn it's head towards me. We stared at eachother for a split second when I saw him take a deep breath. Knowing what was coming, I slammed the door shut. Not a second later, I felt heat radiating off the door with flames coming from each side. I waited a minute after it stopped to peek out of the door. The dragon was gone so I hurried out the door.

As I was running down the hill from my house, I got tackled by a viking. He screamed in my face, then as though it was a normal conversation at a normal time, he said " Mornin' ". He ran off and I continued my way to the forge where I work. I passed a few neighbors, telling me to get inside. My track record at trying to help gets the village on guard when I'm out in a raid. I wasn't far from the forge when I got pulled away from a stream line of fire. I looked into the angry eyes of our chief who was asking " What is he doin ou…. What are ya doin' out here? Get inside! " he said with his heavy scottish accent. Our chief. In a word, stoick. Hence his title Stoick the Vast. Rumor goes about saying that he tore a dragon's head right off it's neck when he was barely 2 years into this world. Do I believe it? Yes, as a matter of fact I do. He is one of, if not the biggest and bulkiest viking around. He's almost 7 feet in height with rippling muscles. His hair and beard are a dark red with him having stone-cold grey eyes as well as wearing a cape of bear skin.

I made it to the forge at long last to see my mentor and the chief's right hand man. He's a little shorter but has muscles just as big. He has a wood and metal replacement for his left arm and right foot with no hair on his head, but a long, blond mustache. He spots me and says " Nice of you to join the party. Was afraid a dragon would have mistaken you for another wooden pole to burn.". I looked at him and said sarcastically " I have no idea what you're talking about Gobber. Dragons flee at the sight of my ultra viking-ness! " I said flexing my non existent muscles. He replied with " More like lack of. ". I stuck my tongue at him when his back was turned.

I opened the bords of the shop to see vikings with broken, burnt, or bent weapons that needed fixing. I took as many as I could and put them on top of 700 degree coals. I saw an explosion happen that caught my attention.

I saw the group of kids my age, or the fire brigade try to put out the fire. There was my idiot cousin Snotlout who pushes people down to make himself rise. He is a little taller then me with spiky dark brown hair and blue/grey eyes. Ruffnut and Tuffnut A.K.A. the twins focus more on trying to be better than each other than anything else. They have long white blond hair that is split in 3 sections with each having separate colors of blue eyes. Fishlegs was the biggest of the group but couldn't actually hold a sword against any appoint. He has white blond hair and is typically hunched. Astrid my previous crush who only sees everyone as obstacles to her future success as the best of everything there could be ( the reason I stopped liking her ). She has golden blond hair that's in a neat braid and ocean blue eyes. She's thin and in shape but is a complete and total brat. And then there's Toothless. Toothless is Astrid's crush because he's, in her opinion the best option. He has black hair as well in a neat braid with bangs that cover his forehead and his acid green eyes a tad bit. He is 2 heads taller than me and has light brown skin.

He's stronger than Snotlout, more agile then Astrid, and knows just as much about dragons as Fishlegs. There's only 2 things he's not better at which is cleverness and speed. Sure, he's faster than the teens and far more clever, but sadly enough for him, I've already beat him in that department. Being brought back into reality, an explosion fired behind the teen and they walked off as if nothing had happened. Gobber must've seen me by the opening and pulled me back thinking I'd run off. " ah, ah, ah Hiccup. Not after last time. ". To his surprize, I didn't argue like I normally would have. In our last raid, I tried to shoot down a Night Fury, the most secretive dragon of them all. I as usual, failed miserably, and in the end dragons got away with almost half of our livestock.

Sometimes when I'm out, something would happen that wasn't my fault but Snotlout and/or the twins, that I'd get blamed for, and others were actually my fault. I can recognize both separately, but I've grown to the point where I take it as my fault anyways. The raid ended and once again, they got away with a good amount of our food or livestock. For once I did stay in the forge the whole time, but something else must've happened to have the chief screaming my name. " HICCUP!" I cringed and walked out of the forge. " Umm… Yea? "

" What's the meanin' of this? " as he pointed to a trail of torn and burnt barrels of where fish was suppose to be. " Hey, don't look at me this time, I was in the forge. " I said putting my hands up defensively. Luckily, Gobber came to my aid " The boy's tellin the truth, Stoick, he was there the whole time. Saw it with me own eyes. ". Then at that moment, Astrid said " I saw him come out of the forge though! ". She looked at me with an evil eye.

" Sorry lass, your eyes musta played some tricks on ye. I didn't have to leave the forge and he was helpin me from beginnin to end. ". Oh, and you might need to know this for future reference but " Is this true son? " the chief asked me. I nodded and said " I didn't even step foot out until you called my name dad. ". His angered expression softened a bit as he ordered some villagers to help clean up and fix what damage had been done.

I let out a yawn and said " Can I go home now? Or am I needed some more? ". Gobber looked in the forge and back and said " You wouldn't mind stayin for a little while longer, would ya? ". I sighed. " Alright, I'll meet you back inside." I said with a tired smile. He looked at me skeptically, but went in anyways. I looked back at Astrid with my own evil glint and said " Nice try. " and she gave me a cold look and said back " I'll get you back for this. They'd normally believe me, but since you had Gobber, you got lucky. " She tried to look threatening, but I gave her the look that said I'm board and walked into the forge.

* * *

Toothless' POV

That son of a half troll! She tried to get him in trouble for no reason. It was no secret that she liked me, but that was the one thing that made me do the opposite of liking her back. She stormed off and the rest of the teens followed. I stayed for a second and looked in Hiccup's direction. I couldn't see him, but I could hear his soft breathing and gentle heartbeat. You see with me, it's like wanting something you could never had. My mom gave up her chance to grow up with me so I could be as safe from the monster. But growing up seeing how he's suffered and how much I want to help him, it's becoming harder to resist helping him.

" Hey T, you coming? " yelled Snotlout. " Ya " I replied, but not before stealing another glance at the forge. I caught up to the rest of the group and Astrid came up to me and started to complain about how she didn't get to get Hiccup in trouble. She kept ranting on and on until she said " I mean, I don't want people to think I'm crazy! ". The sheer selfishness of that statement blew it for me. " Then stop trying so hard to get him in trouble for no reason. ".

" He deserves it! "

" Since when? "

" Since he called me a lap dog! "

" Dude, that was when you were nine. Get over it "

She gave me a murderous look. But, I kept my gaze hard and walked away. She gasped as if she were a princess with a little dirt on her and stormed off into the woods.

Being half a dragon has it's perks. I was stealthy and quiet at a far greater rate than any human. I was hiding behind the forge and just listened to Hiccup's heart and breathing. In human, viking language, liking one of the same gender wasn't very unusual, but not encouraged. I believed I was caught in this spell with him because I liked him. A lot. I sometimes would just sit on the roof of his house and listened to him. He didn't snore, talk or mumble, or anything of the sorts in his sleep. I'd never seen him sleep but I've imagined.

I do know how this started, though. It was when my mom had to leave me when I was 9.

* * *

" _Mommy PLEASE! Don't go!" I cried! She was crying too but flew off. I tried to follow her, but I didn't know how to properly yet. I didn't know how long I bawled on the ground, but when I heard footsteps nearby, I froze. It was Hiccup. " What do you want, Useless!" I shouted. His expression didn't change, but he slowly edged closer to me. I looked away trying to hide my tears._

 _I tried so hard but couldn't when I heard him say " It's worse if you try to fight it. My mom left me when I was four. Just let it out, I won't tell anyone.". He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. I cried for another few hours when I finally calmed down. He wiped some tears off my cheeks and said " There " he gave me a sweet but small smile. " How do you stop it? Th..the pain? " I asked. " You don't. It just slowly goes away over the years. You're not going to fully heal from it 'll just have good days and bad ones."._

* * *

Never have I heard wiser words then that. I heard him leave the forge and saw him walk towards his home. I followed in the shadows. The chief had called a town meeting, so no one was around. He stopped before the hills and said " Can I help you, Toothless? ". What. The. Hell. How did he know I was following him? He looked in my general direction not truly knowing where I was. I came out of hiding and walked up to him. " I wanted to ask a few questions but didn't know how. "

" So you creepily followed me home? "

I rolled my eyes and said " A few raid ago you got in trouble for something you didn't do but didn't try to defend yourself. Why? "

He looked at me for a second and said " You're just noticing now? "

" No, but I'm getting a little annoyed at it "

" Then stop caring " he said and started to walk up to his house.

I was frozen in shock. Stop carin...how dare he! I ran up to him and caught his arm and said " What's that supposed to mean?! " I was furious and he could tell. He jerked his arm back and said " It's better for everyone! Just go away, and stop caring! You're just going to stop in the future anyways so save yourself the trouble! " I just stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape. I didn't say anything but watched him run into his house crying.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I didn't care how un-viking like crying was, I couldn't hold it in. Someone actually cares and I have to push them away for their own good. That's hard to do for the record. I was crying for a while when I finally calmed down. I decided to go out into the woods for a walk, it always seemed to calm me down. So I left my house and walked for a while. The deeper I went I started to hear booms and crashes. I went towards the noises and saw flashes of purple lights. 'No way!' I thought. I ran until I found the source of the noise. It was a small, black dragon that was rampaging. I gasped which turned to be a bad move seeing how the dragon heard me. It looked scared for a second and then booked it. I ran after the supposive Night Fury thinking things like 'Did I actually hit one last raid?'. I heard a screech and saw it fell into the cove.

But the fall knocked the dragon out and what scared me was the form slowly morphing into a familiar form. Long, black hair tied in a braid, tall, lean form that was around 2 heads taller than me with light brown skin. I didn't know what to make of it. I just stared, eyes wider than a frightened child and mouth open as if calling for something to fly in. " What in Odin's Name….."

* * *

 **Author's note:** **So what do you think's going to happen? Will Hiccup return to the village for back up? Will he kill Toothless? Who knows. I hope you enjoyed my first real chapter story and if you like it, let me know if you want to know what happens next.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2-Secret's Revealed:

* * *

Toothless' POV

I woke up slowly. It was dusk and getting darker. I sat up slowly and put a hand up to my aching head. ' What am I doing here? ' I wondered. Then, faster then I could fly, I remembered what had happened earlier. Hiccup and me fighting, coming to the woods to get my anger out, Hiccup finding me, me running and falling. ' Wait, Hiccup chased after me when I was in dragon form, but then I blacked out. And now I'm in human form! Did he see me change? Did he go get the village?'. I started to panic when I heard footsteps behind me. I heard an all too familiar voice say " I was chasing a black dragon in the woods today. It didn't fly away, only ran. It fell into this cove, but got knocked out.". I started to tremble at his words. I didn't dare reach his eyes. " I looked down to see that dragon morph into a human. It had long, black hair, about two heads taller than me, and a sturdy form. You have anything you'd like to say about that, Toothless? ". I ever so slowly looked up to see unsettlingly calm eyes. His hands were crossed and he held an unreadable expression.

I had no idea what to say. I just sat there trying to say something but couldn't. I felt fear beyond anything I've ever felt. A knot grew in my stomach and I suddenly wanted to cry. I turned away from him and tried to keep myself intact. Suddenly a hand came under my chin and yanked my face back at his. His eyes held anger as he said" I'll keep your secret if you answer my questions honestly and truthfully. An explanation is well needed and you most certainly owe me one. ". I still couldn't come to the conclusion that he knew about my other half. I looked down in shame as he asked his first question. " Are you the Night Fury who raids us? ". I shook my head and said " T..that would be m..my mother. She left me here to keep me safe from _it_. "

" Have you ever at all raided us? "

" N..no ".

I kept trying to hold in my fear but broke at the next question.

" What is this _It_ you mentioned? ". I full out burst into tears. I was bawling just as much as I did when my mother had to leave. I felt myself get pulled into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his upper back and let it out. "S..she's th..the Q..Queen of the nest. Sh..she forces us t..to raid for food for her or b..become food ourselves.".Hiccup didn't reply but let me cry it out. Once I was done, I pulled away and looked at him. His face was thoughtful and I would say cute in any other situation. We sat there for a good fifteen minutes when he said " You didn't fly away when I chased you. Why? ". I replied " My mom never taught me. She said not to try either so I wouldn't become of use to _It_. ". His face softened and he said " I'll keep your secret. You don't seem like a major threat to the village or villagers. _BUT_ if you so much as turn on us vikings or village, I'll be forced to voice your secret despite the consequences either of us will have. Understood? ". I was shocked to say the least. He was willing to keep my secret? " But, you could get into serious trouble for that! Like banishment! ". " If I do, it's not like there's anything here for me. I'd miss Gobber, but that's about it.".

There wasn't a more compassionate and thankful look in the world then the one I was giving Hiccup now. " I...I...I don't know what to say. ". " A thank you would be a start " he said with a sarcastic smile. I brought him into a hug. I was tempted to kiss him, but that would've been a little far. We broke apart and looked at each other for a few seconds. He looked away and stood up. " I should get going. My dad will yell at me if I don't. He doesn't really like me out too long after dark. ". I stood up as well and grabbed his hand before he got too far. " I know this must be really confusing to you, and I'm sorry for what might come to you from this, but you seriously have no idea what this means to me. Thank you. " I ended it with a smile. He nodded. I blushed realizing I still held his hand. I took it back and he brought his up to his chest with the other one holding it. He was blushing a bit as well and said " I guess I'll see you tomorrow? ". I nodded and he walked to and exit. He looked half way back at me then jogged the rest of the way.

I smiled and thought ' I really need to find a way to thank him. '.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I jogged back half way home then slowed. I smiled when I thought about that moment just before I left and blushed. ' Why am I feeling this way? He's a guy and I'm a guy, it would never work. Besides, he probably likes Astrid, anyways. '. Even with this in mind, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I approached my house and did what I could to rid my smile. Once it was gone I walked in and saw my dad tending the fire. I silently closed the door and made my way up the stairs. I was almost at the top when my dad said " Come down, son, we need to talk ". I let out a frustrated sigh and walked back downstairs.

" Ya, dad? "

" Dragon training starts soon. With careful consideration, I've decided you'll not be joinin the others. You will help Gobber setup and you'll stay and watch on the sidelines. You may not be strong enough to join, but you still should learn a few things in case of an encounter. "

" But dad! You can't expect me to get stronger unless I do something like Dragon Training! "

" That's my final decision, son. "

" But dad.."

" No buts Hiccup. You're not joinin Dragon Training, is that understood? "

" But.."

" _Is that understood?!_ " he said it more sternly that time and gave me one of his 'stone-cold' glares that normally signify he's not changing his mind. I roll my eyes and said disappointedly " Yes ". He dropped his glare and said "Good…" He continued to pick up a bag and said " Don't be a pain in Gobber's rear while I'm gone and learn a thing or to. I'll be back. Probably. ". I replied " And I'll be here. Maybe. ". Great. He was off on another hunt. Most likely the last one of the year. He walked out and closed the door and I went upstairs into my room. I took off my vest, boots, and belt and lay in my bed. Toothless' face popped up and I let out a frustrated breath. 'Why am I thinking about you' I thought. I went to sleep with that in mind.

I woke up the next day and got dressed. I skipped breakfast as usual and just started to walk towards the killing ring. I spotted the group ahead and kept a good 15 feet away from them. They went into the ring while I went above. Tuff spotted me and said " Wait, your dad didn't let you join?! How embarrassing! ". The whole group started laughing while Toothless gave me a sympathetic look. Then I replied " I'd like to see you keep laughing at me when you're getting your ass' roasted by those dragons. ". I gave the group a smug look as they stopped laughing and gave a fearful look. Astrid gave me a look of pure rage and said while about to throw her axe " Why, you little…". She would have continued if I hadn't said with my finger moving left to right " Ah, ah, ah, you'll probably need that to defend yourself. ". Toothless smirked my way as Astrid let out a rageful " UUHHG!". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ruff giving a dreamy look towards Astrid.

I got confused for a second. That's when Gobber came in and said " Now, now, don't tear each other's throats out. Welcome to Dragon Training! As you may have noticed, Hiccup won't be physically joining us, but he will be watching your every moves. If he seen you're lacking something, he'll call you out on it. ". I smiled at that last bit. I also couldn't help but notice that Toothless looked relieved at me not joining. When Gobber said that I wasn't, his shoulders relaxed. I felt a little shocked. ' Before, he just said it was me not sticking up for myself, but now it's for my safety. He cares that much? ' I thought to myself.

My line of thought was broken when Snotlout cried " Wait, you're not going to teach us first? " Gobber had his good hand on a lever to a dragon's cage. I knew what he was going to say, so I beat him too it. " I believe in learning on the job! " I said with my Gobber impression. " Hey, that's my line! " he yelled back. I smiled and said " You've got to be quicker than that Gobber. ". I gave him my innocent smile and rolled his eyes and let out a Gronkle. This dragon's body shape looks like harden's dung. Colors come in vary, but this one was mostly brown with a hint of purple. It has a huge jaw, small eyes, and short wings that fly like a bee or hummingbird. It has 4 stubby limbs and teeth like small daggers.

Training went just how I expected it to be. No one did really anything right. Toothless was the last one standing, but even he had a bunch of faults. Gobber called me down to give my opinion and in the end, Toothless was the only one who didn't look like he wanted to murder me in my sleep. After training, everyone except Toothless and Gobber left. Normally I would be curious, but I didn't get a lot of sleep, so I went home to catch up on it.

* * *

Toothless' POV

Gobber wanted me to stay behind for a chat. Gobber made sure no one was eavesdropping before he spoke to me. " I know about your feelings towards Hiccup.". I inwardly panicked. He smiled and said " It's alright lad. You shouldn't feel ashamed of it. ". He offered me a smile.

" H..how did you know?".

" Caught you on top of his house a few times. ". I blushed.

" And for the record, whether he accepts it or not, you're good for him. And I think you should tell him. ". I sighed.

" I want to, but he goes through enough social rejection from the village and his father. This will only make it worse. "

" All the more reason to show how good you are for him. I've known that boy since birth and he holds in more than he's able. He needs something to lean on and I'm not always going to be here for him. If you're afraid you'll do him more bad than good, then keep it a secret. I won't tell. ". I smiled at what he said.

" Thanks for the advice, but I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey I like you like a boy would a girl'. "

He nodded and said " Keep trying, you'll get there.". I smiled and then left.

I walked back home and layed in my bed. Gobber's words echoed in my head. ' Maybe I should tell him. Maybe not so soon, but he's surely has to have more questions about me and dragons.' I thought. I felt my eyes droop and the long day caught up with me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 _Hiccup and I were in the same cove where I fell and he was sitting next to me. He was looking into a fire in front of us. I couldn't help but notice how his forest green eyes reflected the fire in such a beautiful manner. He suddenly looked at me and said " Have you ever dreamt you could fly? I mean to soar through clouds, feel the wind rush past you, and come right over water? ". I nodded and said " Yes, plenty of times. ". He nodded at me and looked back into the fire. I copied him and stared. He looked back at me and asked " Do you ever wish you could have something you know you never will? ". I nodded again and said " There's a few things. Flying is one of them. How about you? ". I looked at him and he looked nervous. Eyes coming up to reach mine every few second then dropping again." Yes."_

 _I knew I shouldn't have asked but it came out before I could stop it. " What? ". He looked down for a second then leaned up swiftly and kissed me. I jumped in surprize but kissed him back. The kiss was short but sweet. His lips were like a drug and I wanted to deepen it almost instantly, but he pulled back before I could and looked down. " You " he muttered. I licked my lips and I thought for a moment. Then I smirked. I cupped his face and brought it close to mine. He blushed when I did this. About half an inch apart I whispered " Liar " and kissed him more passionately than before. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he brought his around my shoulders. My heart was beating so loud and fast, I was sure the village could have heard it.I fell back with him on top of me and we continued to make out. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and explored everywhere I could, when I heard him moan. While kissing him, I knew I didn't want to stop. His lips were SO addicting. After a while, he pulled back and bit his, now puffy bottom lip. He said in a soft manner " I...I love you Toothless. ". I looked at him with such love and care. I decided at that moment that moment we were bound. I smiled back at him and said " I love you more ". He looked at me and said " Now you're the liar ". I put one hand on the back of his head and brought his drug like lips back to mine in another passionate kiss._

* * *

I shot up out of my bed breathing fast. I looked around and I saw I was at my home and not in the cove. I let out a breath and said to myself " It was just a dream. A very, very, nice dream " I said disappointed. I layed back down and replayed the dream. ' If only it was real ' I thought. A voice in the back of my head said ' It can if you want it to '. Thinking about it for a bit, I decided to try to go back to sleep. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I'll come up with something. It's too soon to tell if he would even consider liking me back.

It's been almost an hour since I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I got up and sneaked over to Hiccup's house. I got on the roof with my dragon-like boost, _away_ from the village's direction and listened to Hiccup's breathing and heart beat. _Thu Thump...Thu Thump...Thu Thump_. I started to relax to the sounds. I stayed that way until morning when I jumped down and started walking towards the arena.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up from a nice night of sleep. I was starving seeing how I skipped breakfast, was observing kids training at lunch, and slept through dinner yesterday. So I decided to grab an apple before I left. I ate it on the way there. I chucked to rest of the apple down the bridge and into the ocean and walked to my normal spot. Me and Toothless were the first ones there, and we were almost an hour early. I had to set up a few walls for their next exercise. Toothless was beating up a practice dummy when I came into his line of view. " So, how far can you hear someone? Like how long did you know I was coming? " I asked. " A few minutes. 2 and a half to 3, maybe. ".

" Cool "

I started on trying to put the walls up, but they were pure iron. I could barely lift one an inch off the ground! I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Toothless with an amused smirk. " Hey, wouldn't mind an extra hand over here! Or are you going to let your favorite fishbone get squashed? ". He chuckled, rolled his stunning green eyes and said " Hang on.". 'Did I just think stunning? No, bad Hiccup, bad! He's got a good life ahead of him; don't ruin it like you do with everyone else's' I thought. I watched him jog over here and push the wall up like a baker picks up bread. I couldn't help but notice how good looking he loo…' Stop thinking this way Hiccup! It's bad enough you have him caring for you, now you're going to add to that? ' I thought again. Toothless asked where to put the walls, and while I was lost in thought I gave him the map of where to put them. ' Just keep pushing him away Hiccup. Your mom got taken from you, your dad doesn't even see or hear you and everyone else is waiting for the right moment to kick you out! Leave him out of this! It will be better for everyone! ' I thought darkly.

I must have been standing there for awhile thinking because I got snapped out of my state to Toothless' hand waving in front of my face. " Midgard to Hiccup? "

" Oh, sorry just lost in thought. "

" Are you ok? You looked like you had the world on your shoulders."

" I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. " I said whacking his outstretched hand away. I walked forward a bit, then turned halfway when he asked

" Why do you always do that? I try to help you, but you always push me away." I gave my best calm face and replied

" Then why bother? Everyone else has given up on me."

" But I'm not everybody else. I want to help you because you're not just another problem in this village to me. You're a living, breathing person who needs family and friends just like everyone else. ".

I didn't know why those words did it, but I turned away from him, blinking back tears that made themselves known. I heard him walk up to me and turn me to look at him. I averted my gaze from his eyes, but he put his fingers under my chin and brought our eyes to meet. His held a flurry of emotions. Worry, fear, care, kindness, and the kind of look you'd find an animal protecting the ones they love. A sort of strict-protectiveness. My bottom lip quivered, a sign I was failing to hold my emotions back. I pulled away instantly when I heard the voices of the other teens approaching. I didn't turn back to see his reaction, but made it up to my 'watching spot' as I called it. Toothless still had his gaze on me. Seeing this I moved my eyes away while the rest of the teens entered.

* * *

Toothless' POV

'Dammit! Why does he constantly push me away? Surely he doesn't think I'm better off, does he?'. I watched him scurry up to his spot above the ring, my eyes trailing his every move. He didn't look like he wanted to cry anymore, but kept his gaze from mine. The rest of the group entered and I took my gaze from Hiccup. We lined up in front of the walls while Gobber explained our lesson today. By explain, I mean he released the Deadly Nadder and joined Hiccup above us. " Today is about attack! The Nadder is an agile dragon. Light on it's feet and swift in it's movements. It's your job to be better at both. " he said with a grin. I dodged a fire blast and hid behind a corner. I crawled to the end of the wall and peeked around the corner. It wasn't facing me, but you can tell it was on guard. I pulled back only to bump into Astrid who was crouched behind my. She shot a dazzling smile at me. Of course she was the best option to date out of everyone, but my heart wasn't and wouldn't ever be hers.

I rolled over to the other wall and stealthily creeped around. I heard a battle cry and saw Astrid charge towards it. ' _Unwise of you, hatchling._ ' the Nadder said as it whipped it' tail, knocking Astrid into a wall. It turned my way and I hid behind the wall and froze. I didn't breath until I heard it move in the opposite direction.

* * *

We continued this for a few hours until Astrid fell and got her shield stuck on the weapons rack. She freed her axe with a huge chunk of wood from the rack. Hit the Nadder straight in the face. Gobber walked down and gave us an explanation of what we should do to out stealth a Nadder. We all were sore and aching and wanted to get home, so when Gobber let us out we were more than willing. Gobber left before us; that's when Astrid got up and stormed out. Everyone else followed to see she stood in front of a sleeping Hiccup. She kicked his stomach, which caused him to yelp and fall back. Astrid pointed her axe at Hiccup's neck and said " We're training hard to protect this village! And you're just sitting here asleep?! Our parent's and their parent's, parent's before them's war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on!". I cringed inwardly at her cruelness.

" And you expect me to help how exactly? If you haven't noticed, my dad had me stay out here in order to learn something to protect _myself_. Yes, if worst comes to worst, I'd take an arrow for someone, but I don't start training to defend our village yet…". Hiccup stood up and pushed Astrid's axe away from him with his left pointer finger and said "... So don't take your frustrations out on me. I watched up until Gobber pointed you out on your bluntness in just charging into battle, then I dozed off ".

He stepped down and was about to walk away when Snotlout shoved him against the chains around the arena and said " Don't you EVER speak to my princess like that ever again, understand? ". Snotlout was about to throw a punch when Hiccup replied " Princess indeed. She has the innocent looks, the beauty, the immatureness, the spoiled brattiness, and the selfishness to think others don't have their _own_ problems to deal with. Only cares about one thing and one thing only. Pride and fame.". He finished of and I couldn't keep the smirk of my face. He looked at me and I kept one message behind my eyes. 'Couldn't have put it better myself'. I looked at Astrid and she had a face even the chief would cower behind. " Well at least I'm not some piece of useless garbage that no one can get rid of. A pebble in someone's boot that has been stuck in them for years and years. You just come up with sarcastic replies to hide how really hurt you are. Because no matter how hard you try to think against it, you truly know. You. Are. Nothing. ". My mouth fell open at the complete and utter darkness of that statement. I'm not the kind of person to hit a girl, but I wanted to slap the shit out of her. Even Snotlout and the twins looked astonished. I looked at Hiccup and something looked different. Darker. He didn't cry, run, hide, or cower, he just met her gaze with the same cold, stone look as the chief would have. The rest of the group saw this and everyone but Astrid backed up. Fishlegs tried " Hiccup..", but was cut off when he put his hand up. Hiccup walked straight up to her and said " Evil one, aren't we? Well for starters, I, at least am aware of this and not in denial about me being now or going to be the best at everything. Because my sweet, _precious_ Astrid, you AREN'T perfect at everything and never will be. You walk around as though you own the place, but guess what, you don't. I know my dad isn't proud of me, and most likely never will be, but I know he does plan on making me chief despite what Spitelout says." He shot a glance at Snotlout. "... And just for the record, I do know all of the stuff you've all ever done to me, and I may not be able to punish you now, but I sure can in the future. I'm a late bloomer. No, I'm never going to be as agile as you, or as buff as Snotlout, but that doesn't mean I can't cause as much suffering to you guys as you've done to me…" He leaned in close to Astrid's now 'failing to stay strong face' and said "...So watch your backs." and stomped off with a braking glare.

Everyone just stayed there, stunned at what just happened. Although a little far, I'm proud Hiccup managed to stay strong during this and defend himself. " I do love you, Astrid, but that was just uncalled for." Said Snotlout. " And dark " said Fishlegs. Tuffnut said " Me, Ruff and Snotlout always pick on him, you know, throw a punch or two, but we never go as far to say that sort of stuff. I always thought you were cool, but now, I'm just disappointed. Such a waste." He said. Then he and Ruff walked away shaking their heads. " You guys can't be serious right? He just insulted me! ME! And you're siding with HIM?! ". " Well, you did kind of walk up to him and claimed territory on _his_ turf. I'd say it's fair." Fishlegs said and walked off. She looked towards me, but I just glared at her for a second, then walked away. I heard her shout and say " FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS! I'LL BECOME THE BEST WARRIOR THIS ISLAND HAD EVER SEEN! YOU'LL SEE!" I just rolled my eyes hand ran after Hiccup.

* * *

I found him at the forge in his back room. I closed the curtain behind me and looked at him. He just had a face of shock looking at the ground. He was hunched forward with his hands intertwined and arms resting on his thighs. I walked in front of him and kneeled down to his level. Looking at him this close, I could see the tears begging to come out. I let out a breath at the heartbreaking sight and grabbed his hands in my own. " Please Hiccup, please…" I leaned forward a little more. " ...Let me help you.". I've spent a good deal of my time attempting to get him to open up to me. I'm not sure if it's what Astrid put in his head, or my please, but he just broke down crying and half lunged into my arms. I gladly accepted it and wrapped my arms around his thin frame. He cried for hours and hours. Gobber popped in once, but I gestured him out. My shirt and left arm were wet from tears but all I cared about was helping Hiccup. His crying came to an end, but I still brushed my fingers through his soft, thin hair and whispered soothing words to him. I continued this for a good half an hour when I realized he'd fallen asleep.

I pulled myself and him up to the wall and let him lean on me. Gobber came in a few minutes later, for an interrogation I suppose. " He and Astrid got into a heated fight. Astrid said some pretty dark things to him and he said some sensitive and dark stuff back. He, for once made himself look scary and defended himself. It was the first time I'd seen him look anything like his father. " I whispered. " What'd she say? " Gobber said with his thick, Scottish acent." She said something on the lines of him being a useless piece of trash and that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the fact that he was nothing. ". Gobber looked stunned. His mouth hung open, just waiting for a fly to fly in there.

" What did he say before? ".

" He said she was a princess and described why. Or basically told her the fact of the matter. He'd fallen asleep and she came up, woke him up and yelled at him to let her frustrations out. ".

" What's he say after? "

" he said that she wasn't perfect now and never will be. That the chief did plan on making him the next one and he could make them suffer for all that they did to him in the past. I, of course could tell he was bluffing, but he gave them the same cold glare Stoick has with dragons. " I finished. Gobber sighed and brushed Hiccup's hair with his good hand and got up. " Make sure he gets home. I've got a speech to make.". He left with a cold gaze which I'm guessing was for Astrid.

* * *

I stayed there for another few hours, watching him sleep for the first time and brushing his hair. I was furious with Astrid, but calmed at the sight I was seeing. ' I didn't think he looked this adorable.' I thought. His mouth was closed along with his eyes, and his face help a peaceful look. I leaned in a little until I was and inch and a half away then pulled back. ' No. He's sleeping, let him sleep. ' I thought. It was close to midnight when I picked Hiccup up bridal style. I peaked out of the forge and saw the streets were empty. I began to walk to his house. The chill of the night caused Hiccup to cuddle up to me. He brought his left hand to rest on my chest, nuzzled his head into my shoulder, and let out a comfortable breath. I smiled down at him and continued on. I reached his house and went in. His house was big and had two levels, unlike the rest of the village. I went upstairs and into his room. The room held his scent everywhere. I wanted to stay and get lost in it, but that wouldn't be normal. I walked to Hiccup's bed and layed him down on it. I brushed his hair and stared at him for a while. Then I kissed his head and whispered " Goodnight…...love " and left. I went home and slept in my own bed, dreaming of a thousand ways to make Astrid suffer.


	3. Feelings Realized

Chapter 3-Feelings Realized/First Kiss

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I wake up in my bed. The last thing I remember was crying with Toothless. 'Wait, I opened up to him! Dammit Hiccup, you're so stupid!' I thought. I heard a knocking on my door. I wiped my eyes for any remaining tear stains and answered the door. Fishlegs and the twins were there. " You here to lecture me on my choice of words towards Astrid? Because if you are, you might want to give up now; I don't regret one bit of it. ". Fishlegs looked a little...dare I say ashamed? " No, actually we came to see if you were ok. Your reaction and what you said towards her were completely natural. Although you did take it a little far. ". My gaze softened. I stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. " You guys like something to eat or drink? " I asked. They seemed taken aback at my formal attitude. " No thanks, we're good. " Fishlegs said. I nodded and started the herth. I looked at them and Fishlegs looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't, Tuff just stared into the fire, and Ruff looked sad and disappointed.

They weren't going to start, so I did. " Although the three of us haven't really been friends, I appreciate you all being here. Why, I don't have the slightest clue, but thanks." I ended with a sad smile. Tuff looked at me and said " You know, me and Ruff might have thrown a few punches that were too hard at you, but we never thought you were nothing. Ya, you haven't given the village any high hopes as a future chief, but I guess that's not really your fault. That's just you being you. ". All of us were taken back by his words of wisdom. For me, this was like revolutionary. I never knew that's how they felt. " Well, I do agree with that, I don't know who I should side with. Because me and Astrid are close friends, but I don't think what she did was ok, especially when you _do_ have your own problems. " Ruff said. I replied with another sad smile " The best advice I could offer is to choose the side you feel is right. Yes, you and Astrid may be friends, but she isn't always right, despite what she may have led you to believe. Heck, _I'm_ not always right. My countless failed inventions are enough proof of that.". She looked at me, but let her head fall down. I looked at Fishlegs and gave him an encouraging nod for him to say what he needed. " I never agreed with what everyone's done and continues to do to you. But I was just selfish and stood by and did nothing. Watching as a bystander to what was happening to you. I should have stepped in and done something. But I didn't. I can't speak for the twins when I say all of this, but I'm sorry I never did anything for you. I was selfish and cowardly and I should have stepped in. You're a good person, Hiccup and you've done nothing to deserve the treatment you have been given. Yes I have no right to say this, and yes it may be too soon to ask, and you have no reason to approve, but I'd like another chance to be your friend. I want to start over with you because you deserve it among other things. I can't take back what I did, but I can try to recover from it. I am better than that and I hope you can forgive me. ". My mouth hung open at his speech. Tuff said " That makes two of us! ". Then Ruff said " Three! ". They looked at me hopefully, but I couldn't respond to that. " I….uh…..I d..don't know what to say...um " I finally spluttered out. I smiled and said " I'll give you another chance. Despite all you've done it'd be foolish of me to just say no and throw a fit. " I said with a genuine smile. Then they all threw themselves at me and brought us into a group hug.

We spent most of the morning talking about ourselves, what we like to do, what our favorite wepons are, which dragon was the coolest. Training was off for the day. Well, forced anyway. They were expected to practice what they knew for the day and come prepared the next. Eventually Fishlegs and Tuff went to get a book on legendary weapons leaving me and Ruff alone. I looked at her and she looked troubled. " Anything I could help you with? " I asked. She looked a little scared for a second, then talked. " You ever like someone you know you shouldn't? Especially when they'd done done really bad things? ".

" I don't know about the 'bad things' part, but ya."

She looked down and said " Never mind ". I thought for a second then a thought hit me. " You have a crush on Astrid, don't you? "

" No! Ok maybe a little." I raised an eyebrow at that. " Ok, fine. I'm in love with her. But I don't like how she treats some people. Like you. ". I smiled and said " Then try to show her it's wrong. Let your opinions be known. If she continues with her ways, separate yourself from her."

" But what if she starts to hate me for it? " Ruff asked in worry.

" Then she doesn't care about you. If she truly does care, she'll respect your wishes. ". Ruff looked down again and returned to her thoughts. The rest of the group joined us a few minutes later. While Tuff was busy asking Fishlegs to read, I whispered in Ruff's ear " I won't tell anyone about this, but I suggest you follow my advice. ". She relaxed and smiled at me. She also mouthed a 'thank you'. I nodded and returned to my questions for Fishlegs.

* * *

Toothless' POV

He had a light in his eyes that I've wanted for so long to be there. I went to check up on him this morning, but Fishlegs and the twins beat me to it. I saw Hiccup invite them in and I eavesdropped on their conversation. I smiled at their words and left. I had some unfinished business to attend to. I was walking when I saw Gobber standing by Astrid and her parents. I walked up to them and heard Astrid's mother say " My daughter said that Stoick's boy called her a spoiled selfish princess! " I walked up and said " Right after she yelled at him for no reason."

" My daughter said he was asleep and made fun of them for being the ones whos ass' would get burned off! " she shouted.

" Right after she and a few other kids made fun of him for not being strong enough to join. " Gobber stated. " I've learned from that boy that has a reason to do what he does. If he called your daughter a princess, then she must've said or done something before. "

" Are you calling my daughter a liar? SHE SAID WHEN HE WAS CHIEF, HE'D MAKE HER SUFFER! " Her mother all but shouted. I was having none of it. "RIGHT AFTER SHE SAID HE WAS A USELESS PIECE OF TRASH! THAT HE WAS AND FOREVER WILL BE NOTHING!" I took a deep breath and continued " Did it ever occur to you that maybe for _once_ your daughter might be lying _just_ to get her own way? I've seen her accuse Hiccup for plenty of things he didn't do, _just_ to make him suffer! HE ONLY DEFENDS HIMSELF LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD! ". I huffed and walked out of our now watching crowd. I hid behind a nearby house and listened to what happened next. " Is this true, Astrid? " I heard her embarrassed father say through clenched teeth. " I….a...I didn't…...umm…". I heard her let out a yelp and saw her mother drag her by her ear saying strictly " YOU HAVE EMBARRASSED THIS FAMILY! You are grounded for THE REST OF THE YEAR, DO YOU HEAR?!" I heard her say rudely " Ya, ya ", then a SMACK. " DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT GIRL! ". I also heard her father say " I'm deeply sorry about the trouble our daughter has caused. I never thought she'd do something so cruel like that. If you see Stoick's boy, tell him he has the Hofferson's apologies and we will make it up to him, one way or another. ". " Of course, Brownwood, I'll be sure to let him know when I see him next. Say is she stayin in trainin? ". " Of course, but keep us informed of how she treats the boy. Our family doesn't tolerate this kind of behavior. "

" I wouldn't assume so " Gobber replied.

I walked away with a smile on my face. In my opinion, things were looking up for Hiccup. I just hope when his dad comes home, he would go easy on Hiccup for his words. I saw him walking towards his house alone, so I decided to join him. " Astrid got in trouble for what she did to you. " I smiled at his adorable reaction. He said with a shocked face " Her parents always believe her, though. ". " With a little yelling from me and defence from Gobber, not this time. ". His shoulders relaxed a bit and he smiled. " Do you know what Fishlegs and the Twins did this morning?" he said with an excited smile. " They apologized and wanted to be friends. ". He looked at me puzzled for a second, then realization hit him. " You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" " Yep. I came to check on you because yesterday was rough on you, but they beat me to it.". He blushed when I brought up last night and checking up on him. We reached his house and he said " Thanks. For last night and worrying about me. ". He had on genuine smile for once. We stepped up on his balcony and I saw him look at the setting sun. I turn towards the sunset but looked back at Hiccup which led my breath to get caught. The orange of the light reflected off of his eyes and his already red hair. He looked soo beautiful in that moment. I looked away and blushed. I looked back and he held a precious look. " So, I'll see you tomorrow? ". I nodded kind of awkwardly and walked off. 'Man, I need to get control over my hormones' I thought. I came home and layed in bed. I couldn't get that stupid dream out of my head every time I layed in it. It made me think dirty thoughts about us together. The kind of sound he'd make when we'd do _it_ together the look in his eyes after. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and thought about what would come tomorrow.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I closed the door behind me and waited a few minutes before I fell back on the door and slid down until I was sitting. 'Why do I keep letting myself feel this way. Clearly he's lost interest in Astrid, but he couldn't possibly feel this way for me.' I thought. I kept trying to calm my heart and control my blush when thinking of him. I didn't want to face it, and I couldn't. 'But, you have to. These feelings aren't going to go away, only intensify.' A voice in my head said. 'Stop denying it. You know you can't forever.' It kept telling me. 'But, even if there's the slightest chance it's true, how do I know he's won't just break my heart?' I argued with myself. 'You don't, but there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?' it said. I knew it was right no matter how many times I try to deny it. I was in love with him. I wanted to refuse it, but he makes it so hard. I blush like mad when he's around, my heartbeat quickens, I feel warmer. I was in love with Toothless and I couldn't help it. I subconsciously but my bottom lip at the thought.

The only thing stopping me from telling him was ruining what I'd gained in the past few hours. Friends, respect, care. I know myself well enough to know that I couldn't survive going back to how things use to be knowing I had another chance and blew it. If I had someone with me, it would be easier, but still hard. But at that thought, I thought of how things would go if he did like me back. How his lips would taste on mine, how well we'd fit together, how good he could make me fe…..'Stop right there, Hiccup! Don't give yourself false fantasies. You still don't know which direction this could go. Give it time, it's too early to be sure of anything.' I scolded myself. I still couldn't help the heart warming smile that came to my face when I thought of him. 'I guess I can only hope at this point. I've lived on it so far, a few more years couldn't hurt, right?' I thought.

I was close to sleep when I heard a few pounding noised on my door. I groaned, but went downstairs to see the whole group there. Including Astrid and Snotlout. " Um...Ya?" I asked. Fishlegs looked tired but said " Gobber called a short Dragon Training meeting in the Great Hall. ". I rolled my eyes and replied " Of course he did. ". I walked out and joined the was an awkward silence with me and Astrid both there and stayed that way until we met Gobber at the Hall's doors. " Ahh, my favorite group of recruits! " Gobber said far to chipperly. " Ya, can't think of anything better than a 'middle of the night' meeting. " I replied with my voice dripping in sarcasm, making quotation marks with my fingers. The twins laughed as Gobber led us up to a watch tower. There was a basket full of raw chicken and fish with a blazing fire a few feet away. I grabbed a stick and picked the smallest fish there and took a seat by the boardwalk. Toothless sat a foot next to me, then came Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. I noticed Ruff giving an unaware Astrid the dreamy eyed look. I smiled and started to cook my fish.

* * *

Gobber started telling us how bonding time with each other was healthy incase we need to work together in the future. Then he went on to tell us countless of his stories. Ones I've heard of since I was 4. He told us how he lost his arm and leg, his Boneknapper story that Fishlegs liked in particular, stories of encounters with Trolls, and why he never married. He tried a game of Truth or Dare, but stopped us when Tuff dared me to go bungee jumping. I laughed at that. I started to get tired when Gobber started to ask us about our 'secret talents'. Fishlegs' was being a living encyclopedia ( so much for secret ), Snotlout's was he could scream louder and higher then a 4 year old throwing a tantrum ( which he for whatever reason took pride in ), Astrid's was never missing an axe throw ( as if that wasn't obvious ), Gobber's was being faster than he looked ( which I already have seen when my dad forced him into a bath ), Ruffnut's was burping the ABC's backwards, upside down ( shocker ), Tuffnut's was, and I quote 'being upside down while burping the ABC's backwards ( I rolled my eyes ), and Toothless' was being able to listen in to any conversation without them knowing. I've never seen him do it, but I know he does. When Gobber gestured to me I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster " My secret is being the best athlete this world has ever seen. ". Everyone laughed and Fishlegs said " Seriously, what is it? ". I started to think of what I could say when I gave up. " I don't know, drawing I guess? ". Fishlegs gasped " Wait, you can draw? ". " I guess. Here. " I said while pulling out my journal. I flipped through it and found one of Berk one early morning and showed it to them. Toothless replied after his shock wore off " You guess? That's far better than any of us could ever do! And I speak for all of us when I say this. ". Everyone nodded at that while I felt myself blush.

I put it away and yawned. Gobber noticed and said " I agree, Hiccup. Well, I'm off to bed, and you should be too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys. Slowly, but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it? ". I heard Tuff reply something on the lines of it being him because of some tattoo. I didn't hear much after because I was already down the boardwalk and off to my house. For the second time that day. Toothless caught up to me and said " Well is it just me, or was that kind of pointless? ". I yawned again and nodded in agreement. " I almost fell asleep a few times. I've already heard all of his stories, at least 20 times each. Though it was kind of funny to see your and Gobber's reactions to Tuff's dare to me." I ended with a smirk. He frowned and said " I guess I'll have to keep my fears more intact from everyone then. ". I stopped dead in my tracks. " You got scared at the thought of me bungee jumping? ". He stopped to and replied " No, I got scared of the thought of the rope breaking and you falling to your death. ". I gave a shy smile and looked away. We kept walking in silence until we reached my house. I then realized that he, again walked me home. " You didn't have to walk me home. Either times. " I said turning to him. He stepped up to my level." I know, I wanted to though. " he said smiling at me. I smiled back. It dropped though and I asked " Why? I _can_ walk to my house without having a disaster happen. ". He smiled again and said " I know. Goodnight, Hiccup. ". He waved and walked away. He was already down the hill when I gave a small wave at his turned back and said softly " Goodnight, Toothless.". He stopped walking for a second as if he'd heard, but continued. I walked back inside, to my bed, and took off my shoes, belt, and vest then layed down. Before he left, I wanted to kiss him goodnight, but couldn't muster up the courage. 'Oh well, for another time I guess' I thought. I bit my bottom lip and smiled as I recalled him saying how he wanted to walk me home. 'Maybe the odds of him liking me aren't so low' I thought. I felt my eyes become heavy, calling for sleep. I didn't resist.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I was down the hill from Hiccup's house when I heard him reply softly " Goodnight, Toothless. ". I stopped for a second, smiled and carried on walking. I got back to my house and lied on my bed. 'Gods dammit!' I thought. 'Why does he have to be so cute all of the time!'. I'm mad because being a hybrid means I don't get called for mating season each year, but I still have the same kind of lust a dragon gets when they need to mate. Normal dragons either choose a life long mate, or just mate with any of their kind they can find. It depends on the species, really. For me, my instincts choose the life long mate, not me. I don't disagree with my instincts for Hiccup, I just don't want to have the urge to pin him down and take his virginity everytime I get near him. It makes me scared that I'll hurt him when he's near. It's bad for me and him because my mating instincts grow and intensify the more I get to know him and the more I get near him. I don't want to hurt him, ever. I'd rather the village find out about my other side. I yawned at the thought. 'Whatever, I'll figure it out in the morning' I thought and let sleep take me.

The next morning, I woke up and ate a pile of fish with a smile, still thinking of Hiccup. 'Either I'm becoming obsessed with him, or this is what being in love is like.' I thought. My smile grew considerably knowing which one was the truth. 'He couldn't possibly like me back though, could he?' I thought. It made me think about how he's been reacting to me lately. He's been blushing more and his heart rate rises. I can't be sure, but he feels like he's radiating more heat when I'm around. My eyes widened with the realization. 'Holy shit, he likes me back! Does he realize that though?'. I bit my lip, trying to think if I could tell if he did. I didn't finish the thought because I had to leave for training. I met up with Hiccup on the way there ( noticing his blush ) and we walked in a comfortable silence. We came upon the arena and went our separate ways.

* * *

Gobber let out the Hideous Zippleback for us to fight. The Twins went out first as usual, then came Snotlout. Fishlegs got out after him, leaving me and Astrid. We were behind the same wooden post when she tugged on my ear and whispered aggressively " Stay out of my way! I'm going to kill that dragon and _nothing_ will stand in my way! ". Then she charged the dragon with a war cry. The dragon blasted her away and said sassily " _So you thought "_. I laughed internally at her attempt and waited for the right moment to attack. The dragon(s) were right behind my post when I lunged out from behind and tackled it to the ground. I pinned it's heads down while it tried to stand again. I pressed a certain spot on each head and they both passed out. Astrid looked at me with more rage than she could handle and started to curse and whack her axe around. " Good work, Toothless " Gobber replied. He dragged the dragon back into it's cage and called Hiccup down for his annual review. " Ok, from what I saw there are some improvements and some still need work. Ruff, Tuff, you need to focus more on the battle at hand than the one amongst each other. Snotlout, you need to do better at strategic thinking. Fishlegs, you did have improvement in confidence, but you can't second guess yourself. In a real life situation you'd get killed. If you see an opening, take it. Astrid, you had good form and agility, but you need to be quieter and not so blunt as to charge into battle. Even I could hear you from up there and that gave away your positioning, letting the dragon know your whereabouts. That then set off the chain of events. Toothless, there's not much that I could've picked out. You seem to be a natural at it. " He said. I smiled at his ability to pinpoint faults and strengths. " Great observing Hiccup. I couldn't have said any more or less than that. ". He let out the Gronckle next and Hiccup gave us similar results. Fishlegs improved his technique and was the second to last one out! Much to Astrid's displeasure. I was still the last one in the ring, but I made sure to have inconsistant work to seem natural. Hiccup, of course noticed this and called me out on it. Gobber gave us a break for lunch after that.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, the Twins, and I went to the Hall and ate there. We chatted amongst ourselves. " Hey, do any of you know if Astrid and Snotlout are dating? " Tuff asked. " Eww, Gross! I know Astrid and she'd rather spend the night in Gobber's outhouse! ". Everyone burst out laughing! I saw Hiccup wipe some tears out of his eyes. We stopped and Fishlegs commented " You know, as sad as I am to say this, I think that's the first time I've every heard Hiccup laugh. ". Everyone went quiet after that. Hiccup gave us a look and said " Well, now you have. " Everyone smiled at that. He smiled back. We returned to the ring to see the iron walls up again. Hiccup wished us luck and we walked in.

We came out of training that day more sore than ever. I was rubbing my extremely sore arm when Hiccup gave us a pitying look. I could tell he was trying to find a way to cheer us up. " Hey, look on the bright side! At least you guys can laugh at my attempts in training when I go! ". We all gave him a sarcastic look that said 'Way to lighten the mood'. He raised his hands in defense. While we were walking we each departed until it was just me and Hiccup. " Hey, you look like you need to take your mind off of your sore muscles. Want to go on a walk with me? It always helps me take my mind off of….things. ". I gave him a sad look when he said 'things'. " Sure, why not? ". He cheered up at that. We walked around the woods for awhile. We were getting pretty deep in the forest when I started to worry. " Do you know where you're going? ". His face was calm when he said " No, but that's the beauty of it. We don't have to be back until tomorrow afternoon. I sometimes get myself purposely lost so no one can find me. Though, it gets harder and harder each time; my subconscious seems to know where I am and how to get back. ". I gave him another sad look.

We came across the place where I had my tantrum. " Gee Toothless, what did the trees ever do to you? ". I laughed, sore muscles in the back of my mind at this point. " I suppose I got a little carried away, didn't I? ". He nodded and laughed. My heart and chest welled up and a strange warmth filled them. We continued to walk until we showed up at the same cove I fell in. 'Deja vu, much?' I thought. " Follow me. " he said and motioned for me to follow him. I did and he led me through a crack that led into the cove. The way down wasn't so friendly. Hiccup tried to go down, but almost fell and broke something. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. " Let me go down first. Don't need you breaking a bone or three. " I smirked when he rolled his eyes. He slipped countless times, but I was there to catch him before he fell. I actually had to hold him by his waist at the bottom. We both blushed at that. We explored the cove a bit more and finally met up. " You know, I didn't realize how beautiful this place was the first time I was here. ". I replied with a dreamy " Me neither. ". The dreamyness was more towards Hiccup then the place. He must have noticed because he looked at me and asked " Are you alright? ". Once again, the sun was setting and cast an orange glow upon the two of us, more so Hiccup. I couldn't resist it any more. He was just too cute to resist at this point.

I took a step towards him, placed my hand gently on his left cheek and pressed my lips on his. I felt him jump in shock, but placed his hands on my chest. I wrapped my open arm around his waist and pulled him closer. I felt him grip my shirt and deepen the kiss. His lips tasted like raspberries and I liked it. We pulled apart and looked at each other with similar gazes of love and lust. I rubbed my thumb over his cheek while he presses into my hand. We stared at each other for the longest time. Neither daring to break the atmosphere of loving emotions. I finally kissed his forehead and said " F..for the longest time, I've felt a feeling for you. Growing up, I didn't understand it, or knew what it meant, but I knew what it was. Up until recently, I never bothered to confront you about it because I thought I'd be more different than I already was. Then I realized, it wasn't you that was the problem, it was me. I kept trying to get you to trust me because I didn't want to lose the one thing I wanted and the one thing I had left. Because that's the truth, Hiccup, I want you. I want to be the person you come to cry to, the one you can trust with your problems. " I leaned in closer to his, now close to tears face and continued. " The person who you know will always love you. I love you, Hiccup and I've spent years denying it. But I came to the realization that I needed you and whether you'd like to admit it or not, you needed me too. " I finished.

He let a few tears fall down his overly emotional face and stuttered a little " D..dam. I only figured it out a few days ago. ". He laughed a little, then met my eyes again. " I love you too. And don't feel upset at denying it at first because I…". I cut him off with another kiss. He all but melted into it. I took it one step further and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He sighed at the feeling. I brought my other hand and wrapped it around his upper back. His hands moved from my chest to around my neck. I hadn't realised we were moving until Hiccup's back hit one of the cove's walls. He, for a second moved one of his arms to feel the wall, but brought it back around my neck. We made out for awhile. I was too busy relishing the feeling of his lips on mine to keep track of time. He moaned a few times during the kiss, which drove me to do more. I stopped the make-out session and looked at him. He looked a little confused as to why I stopped. I leaned closer to him and said seriously " Do you trust me? ". He bit his lip and looked at me and nodded. " You sure you're ready for this? " I asked a little worried. " I'm not completely sure. But I guess there's only one way to find out. ". I looked at him unsure. " Go on. I don't know if I'm ready for it, but I want it. I need it. ". I could see his desperation and lust. Filled with a new found confidence, I leaned close to his ears and said seductively " Alright then, but be prepared, cause I won't go easy. ". I felt him shudder and nod. I brought myself close to his face and kissed him passionately. We continued until our clothes were discarded and scattered around us. There was a cold bit in the air, reminding us winter was near, but we stayed warm throughout the night.

Hiccup was asleep in my arms and had a light blush to his face. He was smiling in his sleep and looked more adorable than I'd ever seen him. I raised my body temperature, just to be sure he didn't get cold. He gave a contented sigh and rubbed his back more into my chest. I knew it was getting colder out. I wanted to stay out here, but I didn't want to get Hiccup sick. I got up and dressed up both, Hiccup first then me. I picked him up bridal style and walked us home. I got him into his house and layed him down. I got into his bed and wrapped my arms around him. He cuddled into my warmth and I fell asleep to the overpowering scent of Hiccup every where in the room, and him cuddled in my arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright guys, what do you think? You think Astrid got what was coming to her? Let me know in the comments below how you liked this chapter and if you want more.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	4. Our Best Moments Together

Chapter 4: Our Best Moments Together

* * *

 **WARNING! SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, I CAN'T HELP YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up feeling warm with arms wrapped around me. I sighed and I cuddled back into the warmth behind me. I was close to falling back asleep when looked around and noticed my clothes were on and I was in my bed, at my house. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'What the? Last I checked, me and Toothless were in the cove.' The body behind me must have sensed my confusion because he leaned in close to my ear, to the point where I could feel each individual, hot breath and said " I didn't want you to catch your death of cold, so I brought you home. It seems to happen very easily to you. ". I turned around to face him and said " Thanks. It would be very hard to explain to Gobber why I all of a sudden fell ill. ". He smiled and kissed my forehead. He paused, then kissed it again, then my nose, and finally my lips. The difference was instead of just a light 'peck', I deepened it.

I don't know if it was because he was warmer than me, or because he was part dragon, but his kisses were too addicting for his own good. I knew he just meant to peck my lips, but I couldn't help myself when I deepened it. I felt him smirk as I did. Normally I'd glare, but I didn't dare break the kiss. 'Damn, he's not going to let me live this down. Ever.'. I sighed into the kiss and just carried on with it anyways. We made out for a good 10 minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth and love. We were far out of breath when we broke apart. While catching my breath, I noticed him looking at me. I looked back into his eyes, then I realized I couldn't break the gaze we had each other trapped into.

We just stared into each other's eyes, my emerald/forest green meeting his acid eyes. His eyes held so many emotions within them. Love being one of the most relevant, passion, care, determination, lust, and dominance. I assume the last one was because of our positions last night. I bit my lip just thinking about it. 'I wonder if we're going a little fast with our relationship. Of course, I love him and most likely have for a while. But I only figured it out a few days ago.'. Toothless gained a bit of concerned in his acid orbs and asked " What's wrong? ". I gained enough strength to break his gaze and said " Oh….um...it's..ughh….i..it's nothing, really ". His gaze hardened a bit, his eyes narrowed, and said " What? Did I do something wron…"

" Oh, no, it's just… do you think we're going a bit fast with our relationship? I..I mean it's….it's not like you're doing anything bad or...or that I'm not enjoying it, It's just… I did only figure out my feelings a few days ago.". His look broke back into his normal look and he said " What do you think? Last night you didn't seem like you weren't ready. You looked like you needed it, like you wanted it. I didn't sense any fear or anything like it before we did _it_. You're the one who intensifies our kisses and clings to me, no offence. To answer your question, yes I think we're going a bit fast, but you don't truly look or sound like there's a true problem with it. Or, to make it shorter, are you happy with me, doing these things to you? ".

His words replayed into my mind. 'Am I happy with him? Yes, I love him, more than I can say or do.'. I smiled at his still calmed face. I nodded and said " Yes, yes I am. ". He gave a triumphant smile and said " That's what I thought. Besides, I don't see what's wrong with fast. You seemed to like it last night." he ended with a smirk. I whacked his chest and said, making sure he heard my sarcasm " ahahahaha, ha, you're such a comedian.". He gave a hearty laugh while I rolled my eyes. I sat up and threw my portion of the blanket over his head. His laughing stopped and he took of the blanket with a less-than-amused look. It was my turn to laugh. We got up and made our way to the door. I was at the door frame when an arm swept my feet from the ground and another catching my back.

I looked at him and said in a matter-of-fact tone " I have legs for a reason, you know. ". He just smiled in response and continued downstairs; I didn't try to let myself down. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and put me on his lap. " I don't know how much food you dragons typically need, but I have some bread and apples if you're hungry. ".

" I'm fine for now, but why don't you get some food for yourself. I love you, but your lack of weight worries me. ". I nodded and said while grabbing an apple and some bread " I get it from my mom's side. Her family use to live in a place called Ireland. but my great grandparents moved here during some sort of war. Their family genes, according to my dad always made any child of theirs smaller, skinnier, and weaker. My mom wasn't any stronger than me when she was my age so I don't get too worried about it.". I saw him nod as I sat back down on his lap. " I never would have thought the most Viking-like family in the village would have married into the most foreign.". " And no one did. Growing up, no one liked my mom any better then people like me now. According to Gobber, my dad treated her like Astrid treats me. And she acted like I do now, trying to act normal when she wasn't. Then, all of a sudden, she just stopped. Stopped trying, stopped acting, and ignored almost everyone. Apparently that's when people started to notice her potential and personality. And when my dad started to fall in love."

Toothless nodded and said " Then after they got married and you were born, she just ran off ? ". I nodded sadly and took a bite of my stale bread. " I was only 4, and I couldn't understand why. I knew my mom and dad loved each other greatly, but I didn't think she would just up and leave him. Or me.". He wrapped his arms around me and said " I'm sorry. My mom left trying to protect me. Yours just left for no reason. ". I shrugged. We sat in silence until I was done eating. I leaned back into his chest and he set his chin on my head. " I should probably get going. " I whispered tiredly. " Gobber might want my help with setting up training today. ". He nodded and said " Don't hurt yourself. I don't know if I'd be able to run fast enough to your aid with my sore muscles. ". I rolled my eyes and kissed him goodbye. I opened the door and squinted at the light, but walked outside and got use to it.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I stayed inside Hiccup's house at least an hour before I left, thinking about last night. Each time I did, all I could think was 'I really love him'. His words still echo through my head, that relieving moment when he said that he loved me. 'Now that he trusts me, the only thing left to do is get rid of that hideous burden hidden behind his eyes.' I thought. 'I can't bear seeing that innocent green holding such torture and pain.' I knew there were a few male pairs in the village, but me and him being together put us both at so much risk. It makes me wonder if doing this was the right thing. Our village frowned upon him all his life. When he tries so hard, they just laugh at his attempt. When he can't defend himself, they just sit back thinking 'What a screw up. Can't even lift a finger to defend himself.' instead of doing something. His dad looks at him and only sees a boy who just isn't meant to be here. How much will this add to that? 'No! Stop thinking like this, Toothless! Gobber's right; if they hurt him for who he is, and what he can't help, I'll come back at them with more force than an erupting volcano.' I thought.

Now with this new mindset and determination, I walked out of his back door and through the forest until I arrived at the bridge to the academy. The rest of the gang, minus Hiccup just started walking across the bridge. I ran and caught up with them. "Hey T, you ready for today? Gobber said we were up against the Zippleback right away." Tuff said. "Fun." I stated grimly. "Well, you guys shouldn't start wetting your skivvies, I'll beat that dragon up until it's necks go from 2 to 7!" Snotlout boasted. I would have shivered if I was on my own. No matter how much ego some Vikings held, the thought of what they could do to a dragon is enough to give an alpha nightmares. I heard Ruff reply " Poor dragon, it's last thoughts not being of murder, only how ugly Snotlout's face is." She ended mischievously. The group laughed. Astrid only smiled, showing that she did have an emotion in her besides selfishness.

We arrived in the ring to find Hiccup leaning against the wall, sweaty and out of breath. Before we could react to that, Gobber popped up in front of us, out of nowhere and said "Mornin' lads and lass'! Sleep well?". We jumped at his sudden appearance, and before we could answer he let out a semi-evil laugh and said "Well did or didn't, you're Vikings and you'll suck up the pain and sore muscles no matter. Because in a real life situation, you can complain to a dragon as much as you want, but it'll just kill you. No. Second. Thought. Now!..." He ended chipperly. "...let's get started! Hiccup, you wouldn't mind stepping out of the ring, would ya?". He sighed and got up to leave. He gave me a sad smile and walked passed us. 4 of the 6 of us gave him worried looks. Mine holding the missing 2's. I passed a glance at Gobber and he said "He's been acting like that since this morning. Don't worry too much. He tends to act up like that when somethin's bothering him." I instantly felt guilty, knowing it was most likely about his mother's abandonment. I looked up to where he sat himself down when our gazes met. He yawned and gave the group a thumbs up, as to wish us luck. I knew he was most likely going to fall asleep during training so I kept an eye on Astrid while we trained.

It was lunch break when I went up to see Hiccup, and much to my surprize, found him fast asleep. I heard fast footsteps behind me and turned to see a furious Astrid stalking towards us at a fast pace. I remained calm and sat a step in front of him. When she stepped on my seat to get to him I grabbed her axe and said "Let him sleep." She replied "I'm not going to just let him sit here, _sound asleep_ while the rest of us are working our ass' off training!" she finished. "He'll get his turn in training, Astrid. Then you can sit around, sleep, and tease him while he's working his off." She looked at me with disbelief. "How can you side with that screw up? He's just an insult to us Vikings! And it's because of your emotions towards him that he gets motivation to keep trying and end up destroying half the village!" I stood up, now using my feet taller than her to make myself look intimidating. "And it's because of my emotions towards him that make me human, and you inhumane. Besides, he can't help it. That's just who he is." I looked at his adorable sleeping self. "I mean, how would you feel if people started to judge you for...wanting to be the best warrior? Or for drinking water? You see Astrid, it's people like you who bring bad into the world. You can't have innocence, so you try to destroy it so others can't be or have something you don't. He may not have muscle, height, or almost any other Viking-like trait, but he does have something no one else here does; and that something completes this village." She looked at me, anger clear in her blue eyes. "And that is care, compassion, love, and an open mind. He shows his feelings. Vikings may take that as weak, but it takes a strong person to be able to do that. He keeps his mind open for anything, instead of just jumping to conclusions. He's just as strong as anyone in this village, for those he thinks deserve it; and maybe for some who don't." I eyed her.

"He deserves better than anyone in this village, and it's a shame no one can see it. You're a good Viking Astrid, any blind man could see it. But you're a horrible person, and one day you'll realize that there's more to this world than you, and you'll want to be apart of it." I said and walked over to Hiccup. I gently shook him awake. "Hey, there's no point in being here if you're going to sleep through class. I'll let Gobber know you weren't feeling well and tell him you went home, ok?". He started to yawn and stretch when he nodded. He brought his arms down and rubbed his eyes. We stood up together and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the exit, walking past a shocked Astrid. We walked through the village, getting friendly waves here and there. The whole fuss about Astrid's family and Gobber spread throughout the village, and people eased up on Hiccup.

We arrived at Hiccup's house and he finally spoke " I heard what you said about me." " Ya? What about it?"

He opened the door and let me in. I closed it and when I turned around, I met with arms around my neck and soft, moist lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and brought a hand around his waist and the other on the back of his head. We pulled apart and he said with tired, but hopeful eyes " You really mean it all? ". I nodded and brought our mouths together with my fingers guiding his chin. I knew we didn't have time for anything big like last night, but I decided to play with him a bit. I brought my hands under his green tunic and started to trail up and down his sides. He relaxed in my arms and sighed. I moved my lips from his and trailed kisses down to the crook of his neck. I kissed his neck until I felt him flinch and moan. He squeezed me tighter as I started to suck and nip the spot. I brought my face up to his and saw his face blushing and him slightly panting. I pecked his lips and said quietly while resting my forehead on his "I'll be back later. You can count on it."

He bit his lip and nodded. He then gave me a hug and cuddled close to me. "You're really warm, did I ever tell you that?" he said quietly and comfortably. I nodded and said with a playful smirk "You might have mentioned it within the course of the last 24 hours." He just rolled his eyes and held on. I brought my gaze down on him and noticed his tired aura. 'He doesn't look like he even has the energy to make it up the stairs.' I thought. He fell a bit in my arms as if he, for a second fell asleep. He caught himself at the last moment when I picked him up bridal style and carried him up to his bed. I layed him down but he kept his arms around my neck. "What time should I be expecting you?". He asked with half-open eyes.

"I'll come by after training. I'll tell Gobber that I would 'get the truth' out of you. Why?"

"Well, if it's right after training, you might be a bit hungry. I'll have some food ready when you get here."

I nodded and said "It's a date." I kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I waited a few minutes after he left to turn on my side. I sighed and let my body shudder out any held in physical feelings from earlier. I bit my lip and brought my hand up to my neck, feeling sparks of pleasure spike from a bump. 'Man, my dad's going to freak when he finds out about this.' I thought. Though to be fair to myself, I'm more like my mom than my dad, much to his displeasure. More girly I should say too. I mean, come on! I'm smaller than any boy on this island, I'm weak and fragile like a princess from a fairytale, and I could never hurt even a fly, let alone a dragon. Even my appearance! I have soft, thin brown hair that shines red under light, not thick, bushy, and prickly hair that could be either dark red, dull brown, black, or blond. I also have pale skin littered with freckles, huge eyes that sparkle and are green, unlike a normal Viking who typically has blues, browns, hazel, silver, grey, and rarely black. There are a few others who have green eyes like Toothless does, however theirs are more acid-like and threatening, not emerald orbs that sparkle with a childlike glint. Most vikings are 6'8 and higher while I stand at around a 5'1; making me not only the shortest, weakest, and smallest Viking in Berk's history, but also the most girly.

'Go to sleep, Hiccup! Your lack of it is making you cranky and moody!' my conscience told me. I sighed and let myself relax in my bed. I suddenly realized how exhausted I was. 'Sex doesn't make you _this_ tired.' I suddenly though. I put my hand on my head. I didn't feel feverish. 'What the...you know what? I'm just going to sleep, I'll deal with it when I wake up.' I thought and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

 _I couldn't keep the whimpers from escaping me. It just felt soo good! I clung tighter to the panting male on top of me who went deeper and deeper into me. He whispered things to me, things that broke my resolve and making me let out my noises a little louder each time. "Come on, Hiccup. Say it." I heard him whisper seductively into my ear. "I know you want to.". "Ahhhh. F...F...Faster." I whimpered out. He nipped my ear and did as I had asked. "MMmmhh! Ohhh! Ohh Gods, Toothless!" I moaned. I knew I sounded like a horny teenage girl who had been waiting her whole life for this moment, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the male on top of me, and the way he was making me feel. He went deeper and faster, each moan made by me fueling him. "Ohhh! Ohh Gods! Faster Toothless, Faster! Ahhh!" I continued._

 _I felt my heart beating in my chest, blood pumping throughout my burning body. This heat was an intense burning sensation. The core of it was coming from my rear where Toothless was greedily ramming into me. It wasn't the type of burn you get when you get too close to fire. No, this was far better than any feeling anything could get. The feeling was intense, like the burn you get from working out, only much different. No wonder people like this so much. I looked up at the clouded acid orbs that held such love and such lust for me. 'How long has he been wanting for this? No, how long have I been keeping this from him?' I thought. I didn't get to answer, as a pressure made itself known down at my throbbing erection. I let out a shaky breath. "Ohhh! I….I d..don't know Ahhhh! How much l..longer I can laAhhhh! Last!" I barely managed out. I saw a smirk play at his lips at my poor attempt to talk. He then grabbed my erection and started pumping. My loud moans turned from talking volume to shouting volume. "AHHHH! OH MY GODS!" I all but screamed. "OHHHH! AHHH, I C...CAN'T KEEP IT IN MUCH LONGER!" I shouted. The male on top of me's rhythm faltered along with his breath, but he held his pace. "I c...could s...say the s..same thing!" He moaned. I continued to moan until we reached our climax. "OHHHH, TOOTHLESS!" I shouted while he yelled at my volume "HICCUP!"._

 _At that moment all muscles in me ceased movement. I was latched onto Toothless so tight, I thought he couldn't breath! All of my muscles were tensed, and I stopped breathing; my vision almost went black. The form on top of me clung as if I would die if he didn't and fell on top of me. We both sat there, catching our breaths, clung to each other as honey would to hair. We stayed like that for what felt like hours when the male on top of me pulled himself up. He looked at me, and I looked at him. He smiled a look of pure happiness and accomplishment. "What?" I whispered confused. He leaned down and kissed me; a kiss so soft I felt I was light as a feather. "Your eyes are sparkling." He whispered as he ran his shaking fingers through my hair. His hand rested on my face and as a reaction to it, I nuzzled into its warmth. "That's all because of you….love." I said. He rubbed his nose on mine and brought me onto another passionate kiss._

* * *

I bolted awake at the dream; no, memory. I was breathing hard and my head was sweaty. I kept breathing hard, in and out over and over again until my heart was back to a normal pace . I sighed and fell back into my bed. A smile played over my lips at the memory and I couldn't help but lick them. 'Man, was that a great night.' I thought. 'I wonder if he planned something for tonight' I thought. At the mention, I look out of my window, on the roof and see that it was nearing dusk. 'I better start to make something and cleaning up a bit. Training will be done soon' I continued. I spent the next hour cooking one of my famous soups and dusting. To anyone, aside from Toothless, it would look like I'm stress cleaning and cooking. But I actually was preparing for a date.

It was a little after dark when I heard someone knock at my door. It startled me a bit, and I ended up knocking a few empty pans down while tripping. I got up and opened the door. It was Toothless. I sighed and let him come in. Once the door was closed, I dropped my 'I'm going through a tough time' look and smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled me up into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. 'Curse you and your addicting lips' I thought. We pulled apart after a few seconds and I led him to the table. "Here, food will be ready in a minute." He nodded and asked " Alright. Did you sleep ok?" I nodded. "Yep, slept just fine. Worried that you weren't there to help?" I said with a smile. "And, what's so wrong about that?"

I laughed lightly and said "No, nothing's wrong about that. So, how was training?" I asked while spooning soup into two bowls. "Well, to make things real, I let Astrid win against the Gronkle and made a few 'mistakes'. Everyone else got beat up by them, Gobber yelled at us a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though, Gobber seemed worried about you and how you've been acting." He said. "Ya, when I don't have an idea on how to 'help' the village, my exhaustion and emotions start to show. I'm a bit behind on sleep and eating." I said shyly while I brought food to the table. I avoided his gaze and said "Enjoy, it's one of my more famous soups. I may be bad at almost everything else, but I can atleast cook." He rolled his eyes and said "I'll have to keep more of an eye on you. Skinny genetics or not, you still need to eat and sleep like the rest of us." He said strictly. I put my hands up and said "Yes mom." He rolled his eyes. " You've had no one to truly take care of you for most of your life Hiccup. I _am_ your boyfriend, but I will act like a mother hen if I have too."

"Good to know. Now try it, I want to know if you like it or not." He took a few bites and said "It's good. Really good. Now you eat." I laughed and said "Alright, alright." and I started eating. We talked about each other; what we like to do for fun, favorite colors, exc. We also made fun of Astrid and Snotlout. When we were finished, I took the dished to the sink and started to wash them.

I was in the middle of washing a bowl when arms snaked around my waist. I leaned back on him and felt him rest his chin on my head. "We should tell Gobber about us." He said. I jumped at the mention and looked at him a bit scared. "Relax Hiccup, he won't mind. He already knows I like you. He confronted me about it before we….you know." he explained. "He actually encouraged it. He said I would be good for you; that if anyone would talk about it, I would be there to _kindly_ tell them off." he finished. I thought about it. It was when I finished the dishes, that I said worried "What about Astrid?"

"What about her?"

"Everyone knows she likes you, despite how and what you've done to her. Through her eyes, it'll look like I _stole_ you from her. And you know how kindly she will take it." I said while I dried my hands off. He thought for a second.

"I'll keep an eye on her. If she so much as looks at you wrong, I'd fight her then, and there. If she does anything to hurt you, speaking or touching, let me know. Ok?" he ended on a serious note. I nodded and said "Just Gobber, for now. I want to wait a while for it to go public." He nodded gratefully and kissed my lips. I leaned into it when it got passionate. He squeezed my hips and lower back while I pulled him in closer by his shirt. We made out until we found ourselves at the table where he 'all-so-graciously' layed me down. From my knees down, were the only things hanging off the table. I looked into his eyes when he said softly "I love you, but try to keep it down this time. We don't have trees to keep us protected." I smiled and said "That depends on how much you choose to do to me. You didn't hold back last time, so neither did I." He smirked mischievously and replied " And I'm not going to this time, but you do need to keep it down. We wouldn't want people asking questions, now do we?". I rolled my eyes and said "You're an evil one love, you know that?". He chuckled and said "I know. I become evil when I'm crazy about something. Or in this case, someone." The last part he whispered into my ear, causing a chill to run down my spine. He knew it too.

He started to kiss down my neck, when the sweet spot he hit earlier sparked to life. I drew in a shaky breath because of it. "T...t..tease" I stuttered out. He chuckled and picked me up and said "Come on, I don't think this table would be useful anymore if we did it on there." I nodded in confirmation. Then he carried me upstairs and layed me down on the bed, like earlier. He continued on where he left off. Kissing me here and there. He reached under my tunic and started to rub my chest and sides. I hadn't let any noise out, much to his displeasure, but he was right. If people heard us, there would be trouble. My breaths were shaky and hard but that was it. I felt him move his hands up and down my skinny sides until they were out from under my shirt and going up my arms. Soon enough, our hands intertwined. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me for a second. "I'm going to ask you the same question each time we do this. Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you are right in saying we are going fast with our relationship." I pulled him in by his shirt into a soft kiss. "I do want this, love. I did think about what you said and I am happy. I can't remember a time I was happier. Yes, we are going fast, and if you don't want to, we don't have to do this. But I'm just tired of hanging on to the hope that _I_ of all people will get a happy ending." I explained. And I meant all of it.

He gave me a sad look and said "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all this time. I...I should have tried harder." I shook my head while he said this and rested my hand on his cheek. "Hey, I'm not blaming you. I'm not exactly the easiest stone to crack, but you're here for me now, love. And late, is better than never." He gave me a grateful smile, his bangs falling over his eyes in a gracious manner. I pulled him into a hug and said "Gobber has been there for me, but he sides with my dad more often than me. I can't truthfully trust him. You on the other hand, is all I have. I don't trust people that easily and I am telling you this because, if we want this to work I need to know that you're not going to stab me in the back." I pulled out of the hug and looked at him seriously. His eyes were serious, almost to a threatening level. He was going to say something, but I stopped him. "You are the first person I've ever trusted. I am going to need someone to cry into, someone to catch me if I fall, and to count on. I am trusting you with my life, and I don't think if you were to leave me, or have something to happen to you I could survive on my own. I love you, and I need to know that you love me too." He looked taken aback by my words.

We were quiet for a minute or two when he finally spoke, with the same serious-almost-threatening look and tone. " Hiccup, do you remember the day when we were younger, and you found me bawling in the woods?" I nodded. "You helped me then and kept your word at not telling anyone. I was weary of you for awhile because I didn't know if you could keep it in. After a few months with nothing happening, I realized you kept it a secret. Skipping a few years, you found me out in the woods upset, again. Only this time, you caught me as a dragon. I was never more afraid of being killed in my life. But when you said you'd keep this a secret, I knew you meant it. You are keeping me alive right now because of this choice and I need to repay it. That adding on with my feelings put us in our situation. My life is on the line just as much as yours is. But to answer your question, I would _never_ do a thing to harm you in any way." He sat us up and set me in his lap. "You mean the world to me, Hiccup. I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you, either. You showed me light, in a place where darkness is normal, you've put yourself at risk of banishment and possibly death for someone you barely knew at the time, and you've given me something normal people only could only pray to find. And that is True Love. I could tell from the moment we first met I had a soft spot for you. I may have treated you badly when I was young, but it would crush me anytime I did. When and if it came down to it, I wouldn't have been able to raise even a finger to harm you! Still couldn't now. When we were older, I avoided you because I didn't want to accept it. And I wake up every morning and kick myself in the ass for not doing something until now." I was trembling at his words. Tears were running down my face and I was halfway to sobbing. "I love you Hiccup, and I always have. I have 15 years to make up to you, and I don't plan on letting anything happen to you now. Do I make myself clear?" He finished.

I was frozen at his words. I wanted to nod, but couldn't. My chest was tight and my eyes were locked into his. I finally let it out, realizing I was frozen because I was holding in my emotions. He wrapped his arms around me while I cried. "I love you, Toothless. I love you so much!" I sobbed out. I didn't realize how much time had passed, but I didn't care. I got the clarification I needed that Toothless loved me just as much as I loved him. He would rather be put in the middle of the village, get beaten up, and rot in a hole than hurt me. Not that I would let that ever happen. My crying left me slowly and looked up at him. Our green eyes met and I could tell he was going to be with me for a long time, if he had any say in it. His thumbs came to wipe the tears from my face and he said seriously "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright? Whether it be by my hand, the villager's, or even Loki himself, I'll protect you. You have my word as a Viking and Dragon on that." I nodded and said "I believe you. To make my speech short, I'm putting my trust in you Toothless; don't break it." His eyes narrowed as his grip now on my shoulders tightened. "Never. I love you, and I would rather work for that monster of a Queen than let anything happen to you!". I gripped his shirt with the perfect response in mind. "Then prove it."

His face relaxed and a lustful smile grew to his features saying he got the message. I knew I was in for a ride tonight.

* * *

Toothless' POV

"Then prove it." he said, gripping my shirt. I knew instantly what he meant by it. I relaxed and a lustful smile made it's way on my lips. 'Screw keeping him quiet. He's going to feel my love for him even if I miss training tomorrow. If the villagers say anything, they'll have to come through me first.' I thought. With this in mind, I shoved him down on the bed and started to kiss him wildly. My arms moving up and down his sides and my tongue exploring his mouth. I felt his hands tug on my shirt, so I pulled apart from him and tore it off. His hand instantly went to my chest and he started to rub. 'Well, well, well, look who's taking a step forward.' I thought. 'Looks like I need to move faster. Shouldn't be a problem with me being a Night Fury and all.' I smiled and started to kiss his sweet spot. I heard him gasp and felt a twitch in my lower section. My kissing turned to nipping and his gasping turned into light moaning.

After a while of foreplay, I decided it was time for me to move along with this. He was close to biting his hand anyway to keep quiet. I brought my hands down and quickly took off any clothing he had left. I did the same and then positioned myself over him. He knew what was coming so he grabbed my arms and opened his legs a little. I all but rammed into him. "OHHH MY GODS!" He shouted out. I looked at him to make sure there was no pain and I smirked at seeing no appearance of pain on his features, so I continued on ramming in and out of him. He clung to me as if he was dying and moaned ever so loudly into my shoulder. I felt his nails dig into my back, but that didn't faze me. Nothing was going to stop me from making my message to him, the gods, or anything that I loved him and would never let anything happen to him. I was going my top speed from the night before, but I knew I could go faster. And so I did. He was biting into my shoulder and almost screaming for me to go faster.

I noticed his erection and started to pump that as well. I was nearing my climax when I got the sudden urge to bite him. 'Dragon instincts. They're probably telling me to mark him as my mate.' It was then I felt my teeth grow sharp and I climaxed. "TOOTHLESS" he shouted. I would have shouted his name back, had I not bit into his shoulder. I felt him jump at it, but the pleasure of our climax far out weighed the pain. I started to lick the mark until it stopped bleeding. I fell on top of him in exhaustion then and there. We stayed like that until our afterglow died down when I got enough strength to pull out of him, roll to my side and look at him. He copied me but held a hand at his now marked shoulder. "It's a mating mark." I whispered. His eyes lit up in realization and he smiled lovingly at me.

I took his hand away from the mark and held it in my own. He scooted himself closer to me and I held him close. He sighed and nuzzled into my unnaturally warm being. "Would you like me better if I was a girl?" He asked suddenly. I smiled and said " I like you how you are now, but the only thing I would find different about you being a girl is the possibility of you giving me kids. In other words, I would love you all the same if you choose to be a girl." He looked up at me and asked "But wouldn't you want kids?". I nodded and said "Yes, but I would rather be with you then have kids any day of the week." I pulled him into a soft kiss. "Get some rest, love. We can talk more tomorrow." I told him. He looked up at me with a smirk. "What?". "That's the first time you've ever called me love." he said. I kissed him again and said "That's because I love you, _love_." He giggled. I kissed his head.

I listened to the sound of him breathing until there was a soft, deep set of breaths. 'I promised I would protect you, so that is what I'll do. Even if it gets me killed.' I thought. That's when another part of my mind argued 'But you heard him! He said he wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you! Be smart about this!'. I sighed, feeling waves of exhaustion hit me. I whispered to no one in general "I'll do my part. I'll protect you, no matter what." Hiccup didn't react. It was then that I let his soft breathing lull me to sleep. My last thought was 'I really hope no one heard us.'

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up again this morning to warmth surrounding me. Only this time, I only had my tunic on. I was facing into my lover's chest that I was currently cuddled into. I felt lips on my head and Toothless say "Morning, love." I smiled and whispered back "Morning." I looked up into his eyes. He cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. "Damn, why do you have to be so adorable all the time?" He said. I felt something rub on my leg. I smirked at him and went under the covers to his erection. I started to pump it. I felt Toothless jump, but then relax. I added some spit to my hands and pumped _extra_ slowly. 'Shouldn't have played around so much last night.' I thought smugly. I heard him start to moan in reaction. I noticed his hands gripping the wood, so I sped up. A little. I knew he had a hard time with slow things, so I kept teasing him like this. After a minute of the slow teasing, I stopped and sped up my pumping. This he got a reaction out of, clearly not expecting it. I put pressure on spots I liked and his moans grew louder.

His position had changed from him on his side to on his back. He was panting lightly when I brought his full length into my mouth and started to bob back and forth. He started to breath hard and moan more often. His member was hard and close to climaxing when I felt a hand in my hair forcing me faster. I smiled and did as he wanted. "Hiccup!" he finally moaned and his seed filled my mouth. I gulped it all down. It was a little sweet and a little salty, but nothing to big. I crawled onto his lap and let the blanket that was covering me rest on my shoulders. I looked at him with an innocent look that said _I didn't tease you_. He was still calming his breath when his said "You ' _breath_ ' are an ' _breath_ ' amazing person ' _breath_ ' do you ' _breath_ ' know that?". I just smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

I was about to pull away when a hand pressed itself on the back of my head and kept me into the kiss. I continued without complaint. We both pulled apart and looked at each other, faces less than half an inch away from each other's. I sighed and just rested my head on his chest. One of his arms rested on my back, until it lowered and grabbed my butt. I rolled my eyes and asked "Enjoying yourself?". He nodded and said "Very much." I chuckled a little and looked out the window. It was almost noon! I bolted up and started to get dressed. "What's wrong?" Toothless asked me worried. I said "If we want to get to training on time, I'd suggest you'd get up and dressed as well." He looked out of the window too and his eyes widened. He got up and raced to his clothes. Because of his super speed, he was done before me. I had just gotten my second boot on when Toothless pulled me up and grabbed my vest. I put it on and he picked me up and bolted downstairs.

We went out the front door that leads out to the woods. No one saw us at his speed and we reached the bridge. The other teens had just arrived there. We were still in the woods when Toothless set me down. I kissed his cheek before masking my happiness and heading down to meet the others. I ran while Toothless walked. By the time I had reached them, I was clean out of breath. Fishlegs noticed me first. "Hey Hiccup. Aren't you supposed to be in the ring already?" I nodded and said "Accidentally slept in." He nodded and Tuff said "You feeling better? Toothless said he brought you home because you were sick." I nodded and said "Much better." I gave a deep breath and walked with the others to class. I was treated normally, so I guessed no one suspected anything up between me and Toothless. He didn't look any different than before, aside from the few winks and side glances he passes me. Yep, things were looking normal. For now.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Yes it has some sex scenes and I will be changing the story rating for my paranoid reasons. Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I've been busy with some things. Comment if you enjoyed.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	5. Mending Old Ties

Chapter 5: Mending Old Ties

* * *

Toothless' POV

It had been a long day, today. For both of us. Gobber pushed the gang and I harder in training, saying we were 'slacking off'. It wasn't until Hiccup noticed Fishlegs limping, Tuff unable to keep himself up for more than 3 seconds, and Snotlout not being able to lift even a dagger that he stopped for us for the day. Gobber wasn't the happiest, but Hiccup gave some really valid points on our case and he let us have the next two days to rest, but to also to 'study'. Me and him were currently lying in the cove, just relaxing and enjoying one of our, if not _the_ last nice day of the season. He was resting against my side, hand on my chest and head on my shoulder, and asking me questions on dragon-like things.

"So, can all dragons become human, just Night Furies, just you?" he asked. "Just Night Furies." I replied. He nodded as I continued. " The story goes that dragons failed to follow through their true purpose in life. The Gods made them to protect you humans from other, greater creatures in the world. But, they had no leader, or alpha to guide them to their destinies, so they choose to do as they pleased, keeping away from humans alike and settled for what they wanted. Of course, the gods created other Alpha dragons like our _Queen_ and another called the Bewilderbeast, but they too didn't fulfill their purpose. Which is why our _Queen_ forces us to raid you Vikings, she doesn't believe that there's a higher power that can stop her. That's when the Gods came up with the idea of a Night Fury. One that was both human and dragon, both strong and smart. Because my species is so rare, the theory of us having the same capabilities of an alpha like our _Queen_ or a Bewilderbeast isn't for sure."

His eyes were wide with fascination and curiosity. "So, you guys are meant to bring peace between humans and dragons?" He asked. "That's the theory."

"If that's the case, why are you and your mom not stepping up?" He asked. I was about to reply, but then I realised that I didn't have an answer. "I….I'm not sure. For one, it's just a theory, and two, my mom hid me to keep me safe from the queen. My guess is she's scared of what I'd become if I got brought into the war at such a young age. You see Hiccup, because I'm part dragon I live longer than most humans, but shorter than most dragons."

"How long can dragons live up too?" he asked.

"The longest known is at the other nest, a Bewilderbeast. His said age is 11,768 human years." I started to laugh at how his mouth dropped. " Almost 12 thousand, Damn! And here I was thinking Gothi was old!" I laughed harder at that. I said between laughs "Well….for a human…...that's old, but not for a dragon."

I stopped laughing at his sad gaze. "So, you're going to outlive me, huh?" I nodded then slowly understood what he meant by it. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He cuddled closer to me and said "Well, I'm here now, and will be for a while if you have any say in it. What do you say we live like the best of them?" I smiled at him and kissed his head, soft auburn hair tickling my cheeks. I nodded. We stayed like that until the sun was out of our sight, leaving the cove a dark, gloomy color of blues and greys. "We should probably get back, if I don't show my face at dinner, Gobber will get worried." the smaller form said to me. I nodded and said "I still think we should tell him." I felt him huff and say "Not yet. I'd still like to keep this from the _joker's_ ears a little longer." I rolled my eyes and we got up, him before me.

It's been almost a week since we were almost late to Training from our date, and no one suspects a thing. I've got to say keeping a secret like this is hard, but it's worth it to be with him. We haven't done anything since that night aside from typical relationship activities like making out and holding hands. I've never been this happy since my 5th birthday when my mom took me flying. I sighed; I know it's for my own good, but my instincts scream for me to fly everytime I see the sky. I've always wanted to feel the wind past me flying at top speed, pumping my wings until I can't feel them anymore, and the adrenaline rush of almost dying with every move. I don't know if he could feel my unhappiness or longing, but Hiccup slipped his hand in mine and said "It's ok, love. Whatever's upsetting you, you can tell me." I smiled and just said "Dragon instincts acting up again. The ones that draw me into the sky."

He smiled and said "If it makes you feel any better, I've always wanted to go flying. But, us Vikings don't do that kind of thing." My hand came apart from his and slid around his waist. "My mom can't expect me to stay here forever, with my slow aging, people would start to suspect something. She'll need to teach me at one point or another." He looked a little confused where this was going. "My point is when that time comes, maybe we can enjoy it together." His eyes lit up like Arvendale's Fire. The sound of people hit my ears and the smell of sweat, musk, and dirt hit my nose. I ignored it though and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed me forward after and told me to go out first. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it one more time than left him in the outskirts of the forest. I continued on and walked passed the forge where I heard Gobber at work.

It stopped suddenly and I heard my name being called. I turned around to meet Gobber and said "Hey, what's up?" He hobbled up to me and asked "Have you seen Hiccup? He hasn't showed himself around unless he's with us in training. Or at least, that's the only times I've seen him." 'He wasn't kidding when he said Gobber would worry.' I thought. "Ya, I passed him in the forest on my way back. I mentioned to him to get back sooner or someone would start to worry." Gobber relaxed and thanked me. I continued on to the Great Hall when the Twins ran up to me and hid behind me, a raging Astrid following behind. "Step aside and let me handle these 4 year olds unless you want the same treatment." she said in one tone. I looked at them and said "Sorry, you're on your own for this one." Their eyes widened and they ran off with Astrid now holding her axe and letting out a war cry, chasing after them. I chuckled and went on.

* * *

'Yes! The chefs are serving Icelandic Cod today!' I thought while grabbing a plate and sitting down by Fishlegs. He was busy reading the Book of Dragons. I started to eat when he asked "Isn't it weird that we consider Speed Stingers dragons when they don't have wings or breath any sort of dangerous substance?" I swallowed my food and nodded. "I wondered that myself. But then again, there isn't enough reptiles like them to make a whole other classification of animals."

"True, but it still doesn't feel right to call them a dragon."

"Ya, but we're Vikings, the village isn't going to stop their day to debate on the classifications of big reptiles."

"That's also true."

It was silent until Astrid came in looking smug with a beat up-looking Ruff and Tuff. I gave her a questioning look and she said "Best not to ask." I just nodded and continued to eat my food. Snotlout came in and sat next Astrid, who edged away. He slung his arm around her shoulders and said " Do you have some medicine? Because I hurt myself falling for you." She grimaced and shoved him, causing him to fall off of the bench. The twins laughed. I picked up a heavenly chuckle from nearby. I turned to see Hiccup grab a plate and walk over to our table. Snotlout saw too and immediately took up 2/3s of the bench he and Astrid were on. She avoided Hiccup for the most part since he and her fought.

He took a seat next to me and asked "What did I miss?" Fishlegs informed him of our conversation when I notice Astrid giving him an ashamed look filled with regret. No one else noticed it except me, so we continued dinner like normal. Gobber stopped by and gave us a lecture on studying the book of dragons. Me, Hiccup, and Fishlegs spared a knowing glance at each other and laughed when Gobber left. We stayed shortly after when Fishlegs and the twins had to leave. Snotlout's mother dragged Snotlout home for skipping out on his chores, and Hiccup left to finish up some work at the forge, leaving me and Astrid alone.

It was quiet for a few minutes until I spoke up. "So, what's up? I've seen you give him the guilty looks." She looked at me and sighed. Then she said "Ya, I've thought a lot about what people have been telling me lately." I gave her a suspicious look and said "Who's _people_?" She let out another breath and said "My parents, older brothers, Fishlegs, the twins. They all tell me the same thing."

"And, what is that?"

"That I messed up big time. That, yes Hiccup can be annoying and do the things I've always wanted, but that doesn't mean I should pick on him for it. I always was afraid if I told anyone this, that I would get the same treatment as him. Be neglected by my own parents, the village cringe at my name, being called things like 'let down' or 'destroyed goods'." I smiled.

"Well, look at how much things are changing around you. Fishlegs used to avoid him like the plague and the twins were two of his bullies. But yet, they decided jealousy and by standing isn't worth it, and that Hiccup _is_ a good person, even if he's very un-Viking like. And he's the chief's son too! You two may have a lot in common and could become great friends if you tried. Instead of hurting him for what he has and you don't, cherish him. Because in a dark war like the one we're in today, it's rare to find someone like him."

She looked down in shame. "Do….do you think he'll forgive me? For...for everything I've done?"

I smiled. "Hiccup's all about second chances, but he doesn't trust easily. If you want to be his true friend, you need to earn it."

"But...what if he doesn't want too?"

"Then just apologies. He isn't one to hold grudges and he does like forgiving. He may seem kind of tense at first; when I first tried to help him he pushed it away, thinking I'd stop after awhile. But once you get past that, he's kind and understanding. Something that is precious in a time like this."

She smiled, a huge, natural smile. "Thanks! Thank you so much! I…..I need to make this right. I….I need to go."

I chuckled. "Just a warning, the twins and Fishlegs have become protective over him, including me. I believe you can change, but others might need some clarification." She nodded and waved goodbye while running out of the Great Hall. 'I hope this works out for the better.' I thought.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was having a hard time keeping focus on Training today. I was up late last night working on a new project for Toothless. It's a little 'Thank You' gift for all he's done in the past two weeks for me. I was happy the physical training was done because I couldn't hold my heavy eyes open for much longer. I fell asleep against some of the bigger chains at the top of the arena. No one could see me from below, so it was no wonder why I woke up close to dusk, alone. Well almost alone. I heard a scraping noise behind me and turned to see Astrid sharpening her axe. She looked up at me when I jumped to me feet in alarm. I sighed, knowing what was to come. "Ok, fine! Get it over with." I sighed while tensing up and closing my eyes, waiting for a hit. None came. I peeked an eye open to see her looking at me, confused.

"Aren't you going to hit me or something for falling asleep?" She shook her head and went back to sharpening her axe. "I've been thinking a lot lately. About what people have been telling me. I talked to Toothless last night and he said I should apologise for all of my actions." I looked at her skeptically and said "So you stayed here to apologise?" She nodded. "It may seem hard to believe Hiccup, but I've always been jealous of you. When you asked me, when we were four if I want to touch the clouds, yes I did. Still do. I replied with a kick and said 'Grow up", but I did. Where you like to write in a journal and let your thoughts and ideas out, I like to do that too. I'm a lot like you, and have always wanted the freedom to come out and say and do the things you can. But I was…..a...afraid. Afraid that I would be treated like you. As for the way _I've_ treated you, I have no excuse. I was jealous and shouldn't have done what I did. I'm…..I'm sorry, Hiccup, truly sorry." She said as genuinely as it gets.

This took me by complete surprise. My eyes were wide and I just looked at her. I sat down and thought about what she said. "Well, I'm not one to refuse apologies, but I can't just ignore all of the things you said and did. I don't know you personally, but I do know you are a good person and I would _like_ to be friends. But if that's the case with you, than you are going to have to work for it." I said. She looked at me and smiled. She dropped her axe and pulled me into a hug. I jumped but hugged back. We pulled apart and it was like she was a child again, all hyper and excited. "You won't regret this, I promise. I'll make it up to you." I laughed and said "Thanks. Man you would not believe how much my life has changed in the past two weeks." She laughed and so began our years of catching up.

We walked and talked to the Great Hall, talking about what each other liked and disliked. About our childish fantasies we've had and still do. We were laughing at a stunt I pulled when I was seven when Tuff's voice broke through saying "Wow! What just happened?" Me and her looked at each other and burst out laughing. Even Toothless looked a little put off by us. "She apologised, believe it or not." Toothless smiled and the others, except for Snotlout looked and Fishlegs spoke out "Is that so?" We had stopped laughing and Astrid gave a shy, yet meaningful smile. "I thought about it and realised it wasn't worth just sitting back, being the hater. I won't be surprised if _you_ guys didn't believe me, but it's true." The group looked at me and I nodded, still smiling. Fishlegs brought the group, minus me and Astrid into a huddle.

Astrid looked down, afraid, but I put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a smile. She smiled back. Once the group was done, the pulled apart and gave her a stern look. Tuff spoke out and said "Well, we agreed that if Hiccup can give you a second chance, than we can too. But we also agreed that we're watching you." He said walking up close to us, pointing two fingers at his eyes than at Astrid. Fishlegs face palmed and said walking up to us "While I can't agree 100% with him, we still are skeptical. I'll say the same thing I said to Toothless, so much as hurt him, you deal with all of us." She nodded and smiled. "And I'll say the same thing I said to Hiccup, you won't regret it!" We all smile and started to walk to the woods for a training exercise Gobber put out. I told them Gobber wanted to meet us out here for another 'bonding' session, when really it was like a physical 'quiz' on what they've learned. When we reached the spot, I hid behind some bushes and climbed up a tree, putting my stealth skills and speed to use.

I spotted Gobber hidden in a bush not too far and he gave me the signal. I pulled out my slingshot and hit Snotlout in the butt. 'Bullseye!' I thought. He yelped and looked around. "Hey guys, where's Hiccup?" That got the group's attention and I hid behind my tree, and held by breath. This slowed my heartbeat to almost dangerous levels, but that was so Toothless could hear me and think I wasn't human. They started to shout my name when a gust of wind passed by, allowing me to tree hop a few trees away. Gobber shot Astrid and Fishlegs before sneaking off to another hiding spot. I grabbed two more rocks and shot Tuff in the ankle and Ruff in the shoulder. I noticed Astrid's eyes lit up in understanding. "Guys! It's a test! Gobber and Hiccup set it up!" They're eyes lit up too as me and Gobber started to go at super speed, hitting them left and right.

Toothless took the reins (which was incredibly hot I might add) and started to bark out orders. "Find them and disarm them! Bring them back to the middle here when you found someone!" They nodded and split up. I nodded at Gobber and we split up. I climbed to the higher parts of the trees and took off my vest, making me blend in with the dark trees. I tree hopped multiple times and hit any and everyone I saw. It was a few minutes later Snotlout and Fishlegs came out of the bushes with a struggling Gobber. I aimed and hit both Fishlegs' and Snotlout's hands, and as expected, they pulled back in pain, letting Gobber out. Snotlout rubbed his now bruised hand and shouted "Not fair, Hiccup! Totally not fair!" I suppressed a laugh and jumped to another tree, silently.

Gobber was caught again and tied up to a tree this time, despite my efforts to release him. Astrid smiled triumphantly and shouted out, not knowing where I was "Better give up now, Hiccup! No one to back you up if we find you, so you might as well get it over with!" Another gust of wind passed and I let out an evil laugh that traveled in the wind, making me sound like I was everywhere. Everyone huddled closer together, my evil laugh scaring them, All except Toothless who was concentrating on trying to hear me. I smiled and started to move around as fast as I could and hit them with everything I had. Toothless dove into a bush while everyone else fell to the ground, hands over heads and bodies tense. I grabbed my knife/dagger and threw it at the ropes holding Gobber. He was free and I pulled a tied up rope that caused a net to fall on the group below. I jumped forward and swung off a branch and landed on almost all fours.

I forgot about Toothless and he came from behind me, arm around my neck and holding my arm tightly behind my back. Gobber pointed a sword at the group under the ropes. "Sorry Toothless, but your friends are dead if you don't let him go." Gobber said. "Well, he's dead if you don't let my friends go." he said behind me. Despite our positions, he rubbed my arm in an almost sexual way. "Aaaaand, your friends are dead! Lesson one about enemies, they won't care if you kill one of their own, only that they get what they want." Gobber said while giving each of the teens a small nick on their arms, signifying that they died. Toothless let me go, than punched my arm, lightly. I rubbed it and laughed while grabbing my dagger. I noticed the teens slowly grabbing rocks I shot at them off the ground while Gobber's back was turned and hid behind another tree while they started to throw stones at Gobber.

I climbed another tree and watched as they got revenge on their teacher. I heard Snotlout say after they were done with Gobber "Now, where's that fishbone!? I want to get him back for hitting me in the butt!" I grabbed a pine cone off of the pine tree I was in and shot him in the butt, again. He yelped and started to throw stones at all of the trees, a little lower than I was. I hopped to another tree and hit him again. While I was doing this I failed to realise Toothless had snuck off and was currently planning how to 'capture' me. I heard something shift behind me and tree hopped at the last possible second. He fell out of the tree and hit the ground. The others checked on him, but I wasn't worried. While he was getting up, I hit him in the head with a pine cone. I saw his face go un amused and was failing to keep in my laughter. I saw Gobber hiding in a tree across from me and motioned for me to start another round.

We continued playing until they finally beat me and Gobber. I got caught by hiding in a tree when Toothless came from behind me, again. He slid an arm around my chest and arms, while the other came around my waist. He whispered seductively in my ear "Got ya." then carried me down. I struggled, but couldn't stop them when they tied me up to a tree. I tried to use my knife/dagger, but was caught by Tuff who disarmed me. Gobber got caught as he normally would and they all started to throw rocks at us, mine lighter than his. I still got bruises, but had a lot of fun doing this lesson. They untied us and I got a few punches from them, but most were for good things.

"Hiccup, since when have you been _that_ stealthy? Even Toothless had trouble finding you!" Fishlegs said. I just smiled and said "The wizard works in mysterious ways." They rolled their eyes and I yawned. "Well, I'm going to head home, as fun as tonight was, I need to get some sleep." I said they nodded, agreeing and we went back to the village. I shivered, forgetting my vest in the trees, but kept it hidden from the others. We exited the woods and bid each other goodnight and went back to our homes. I walked up to my room, now trembling as waves of shivering hit me. I made it to my bed when I felt eyes watching me. I turned and met Toothless' gaze. I smiled tiredly at him and he walked over, wrapping is overly warm body around mine. I continued to shiver as I was now warming up.

"You know, I didn't hear your heartbeat when we started. Just Gobber's and another that was too slow to be human." I smiled now knowing that my technique worked. "Took a few years of practice and a few times passing out, but I did it." I said to him. "I did it in the event that I encountered a dragon and couldn't fight back." I said while looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and said "You scared me for a second there." I rolled my eyes and replied "I figured it would, but I didn't keep it up knowing you would freak." He nodded. It was quiet for a few minute until I spoke up saying "You know, you're _really_ hot when you take charge like that." He pulled apart and said "Now am I? I guess I'll have to do it more often."

I got pushed back in my bed while he crawled on top of me. "And you are _really_ adorable when you concentrate." I smiled at him, knowing what he was asking for. I brought my arms around his neck while he started to kiss my neck. I rubbed my head against his while he was kissing me. As our kisses and movements got more intense, I just thought how much has changed and what more was to come. While I was holding the male that was making love to me, I knew he was going to be there, every second of my life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I re-wrote it multiple times. I hope you like it so far and comment if you want more!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	6. One Problem After Another

Chapter 6: One Problem After Another

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"I have to say Gobber, they're getting pretty good". It was true, the twins were fighting less, Snotlout was concentrating more, Astrid was less blunt, Fishlegs had more confidence, and Toothless...is just Toothless. They still had a few small faults, though. "But, there are still a few things they need to get right. Fishlegs. Sorry, but you need to be a little faster, that Nadder almost took your helmet off." He nodded, determined. "Snotlout, you have been making progress, but you still need to be more quiet." He nodded. "And Tuff, stop trying to pick a fight with Ruff. In the real world it could get her hurt or killed." He just huffed. I rolled my eyes. "And….that's about it." Gobber patted my back "Ya know Hiccup, ya might be horrible at fight'in, but you'd make a great spy. Fast, quiet, observational." I smiled. "So, that's enough train'in for the day. Hiccup, you're stay'in back with me to help clean up." I nodded and waved everyone off.

It was silent for the most part. Gobber took care of the iron walls while I swept the floor from any wood chunks or ash. It was fine until Gobber opened his mouth. "So, ya and the group seem to be gett'in along better." I nodded. "It's amazing how life can go from bad to good. I certainly didn't expect it." He nodded in agreement. "Toothless and ya seem to be close." I sighed, knowing this is the right time to tell him. "Yep, and getting closer." He looked at me, slightly confused. "He said you knew how he felt towards me, so what's with the look?" A smile grew on his features. "So the two of ya are.."

"Yep"

"Ha! Could see it com'in from a mile! That boy avoided you like the plague when you were little….well, littler." My look held no amusement what so ever. "Does the rest of the group.." "Nope, and what I tell you here and now stays between us, got it?" He raised his hand and hook. "Yes ma'am." I just rolled my eyes.

'That went easier than I thought. "So, have the two of ya done _it_ yet?" I groaned. 'Spoke too soon'.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I was laughing with the group. Ruff pranked Tuff by putting mead in his cup instead of water. Tuff wasn't very tolerant, so he was really drunk. It was funny because he kept trying to convince Snotlout to let him throw him on the ground. Tuff never asked, he just did what he wanted, and to find him giving puppy eyes at Snotlout was hilarious. "Ok then, what did I miss?" Hiccup asked more than confused. "Oh hey Hic, how's it going? Gee, tonight's been AWESOME! I got to fall on the floor, Ruff punched me in the face, and…..IS THAT A FLYING YAK RAT?! I've wanted one since my mom told me stories about them when I was 6! Come here you!" He began to swat at nothing in the air. Hiccup suppressed a laugh by covering his mouth. "Is he...drunk?" We laughed harder and Ruff laughed "I put mead in his cup instead of water and he is TOTALLY not tolerant to it." Hiccup sat in between me and Fishlegs and said "That reminds me one time my dad was drunk. My dad picked me up and held me in front of Gobber and said 'Gobber, I made this'!" I laughed so hard, tears began to form in my eyes. **(Reference to fanart by razzlepazzledootdot)**.

Tuff fell asleep after Ruff hit him so hard he saw stars 3 times over. I yawned, suddenly tired. I get more tired when winter comes by, Night Furies are more used to tropical climates, so I get less awake in winter. I don't hibernate, though. "I'm going to head to bed, training is starting to get to me lately." They nodded and Hiccup gave me friendly goodnight. I went home and fell on my bed and relaxed, by back out of place from sitting forward too much. I stayed awake, though Hiccup was going to come over later. The house was previously cleaned 10 times before I went to dinner. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dust fest in here. I was in bed until I heard Hiccup's footsteps and heartbeat. I opened the door a split second before he knocked. I never get bored from his facial expressions, they're always too cute.

He came in and we sat at the table and talked. "I told Gobber about us today." he said. I jumped in surprised. "You did? What'd he say?"

"Oh you know "I saw it com'in from a mile!" sort of thing" he said with his adorable Gobber impression. Everything about him was adorable. "See? Wasn't as bad as you thought."

"Oh no, it was way worse. Especially when he asked if we were having sex." I laughed. He walked over to my bed and fell back on it. I laid down with him and we just cuddled. I could tell neither of us were 'in the mood', so we just laid there, enjoying each other. And eventually fell asleep.

* * *

" _So, what's the plan about my dad, love?" he asked. We were lying in the cove's grassy fields when he asked. I was about to reply when the gruff and scratchy voice of the chief said "Ya don't need to tell me noth'in." We both bolted up as he was walking toward us, one hand a fist, the other clenched around his axe. "Oh, um dad, y..your back." Hiccup said nervously. "That's right." He kept a fast moving pace towards us, and that scared me. I put my arm out and pushed Hiccup behind me "Chief, let us explain.." he shoved me to the ground and grabbed Hiccup by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face. "There's noth'in to explain. I will not have a freak for a son, and if you're caught with him one last time, he's in for banishment!" he said while tossing him to the ground._

 _When he stood up, a loud 'SLAP' could be heard and Hiccup was on the ground again. I froze. Looking at him his face was covered and the slightest hint of red could be seen on his left cheek. No anger I had ever felt reached this level. I saw red and lunged at the chief. I was in dragon form and fighting him. I felt arms around me and a crying Hiccup say… calmly? "Toothless." I shoved him of and readied to lunge when he grabbed me again and shook me this time. "Toothless wake up!"_

* * *

I shook my head and realized I was breathing hard and in dragon form. In my house. I looked around, confused when I saw Hiccup slowly walk up to me and said "It's alright, love. It was just a nightmare." I blinked at him, seeing a little pain in his eyes. I was still as he kept nearing me until he wrapped his arms around my head. I un-stilled and leaned into his warmth. "Does this happen, often?" I shook my head, gently. He pulled apart from me and I sniffed him for injuries. He didn't smell hurt. "I'm fine, love. I only fell of the bed when you lunged forward, suddenly a dragon." I sighed. I felt him start to touch my strong and sleek scales. I looked back confused. He looked in awe. "I've never seen a Night Fury up this close." I rolled my eyes. 'I'd be more worried if you did.' I thought. He felt everywhere on me, my scales, spines, frill, underbelly, tail, and finally face.

He felt the scales slower as if to memorize them. When his hands came around to the side of my face, I nuzzled into it. "I can't tell if I like your eyes better this way. They're a lot bigger and easier to see." I let a low rumbling laugh. "What?" I had just realized a major coincidence. I let a gummy smile on my face and he got confused. "What the…" BAM, I unsheathed my teeth. "Huh, retractable teeth. Who would've thought." I looked back a little shyly. "You see here, _this_ is something to be jealous of. You can be both hot _and_ cute." I gave a sly look and showed off my gazillion abe muscles **(If you didn't see in the second movie when Valka was looking at Toothless, he literally had a gazillion abe muscles)**. He just gestured to them like 'What?!' and dropped his hands in defeat. Then he felt them too. I rolled my eyes. He stood up and I was now 4 head taller instead of his famous 2. I morphed back to my human form and he just shook his head and went back to the bed.

He yawned adorably, and got back into his sleeping position on his left side. I pulled the blankets over us as I laid back down and wrapped an arm around his waist. He mumbled before going to sleep "Don't think I won't ask about the dream in the morning." I kissed his cheek as he fell asleep. I wasn't too far behind him.

I woke up to noises in the kitchen. I turned over to find Hiccup making breakfast. I yawned and got up. I waited patiently until he set a plate of eggs and toasted bread in front of me. He brought his own plate with a little less on it and began to eat. I ate too. Hiccup was one of the better cooks I think I'd ever eaten from. He was no great chef, but his food wasn't tough and tasteless like most food was. His cooking was simple, eggs had some salt and pepper on them and the bread had a little butter on them. It was better than Astrid's cooking, I'll tell you that. I was taken from my thoughts when Hiccup asked "So, about that dream." I sighed. I knew I'd have to tell him, but I didn't want too. "What was it about?"

"Your dad finding out about us. He didn't take it kindly." He looked up a little surprised. "Oh. Um, I hadn't really thought about that, yet." "You completely forgot, didn't you?" I butted in. "I wouldn't say _completely_ , m..more like slipped to the back of my mind. Ya!" I rolled my eyes. "Hiccup, we can't avoid the subject forever. I mean, your dad is going to come back sooner or later". He sighed and said "I know, I just don't want to think what he'll do if he ever found out". I gave a sad look and walked over to him. I kneeled in front of him and took his hands in mine. "Me and you both, but we can't keep this hidden forever". He nodded, sadly. I brushed his bangs back and lightly pecked his lips. "I love you, and I always will no matter what". "I love you too" he said while hugging me.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I didn't want to leave his arms. They were always so safe, strong, and warm. I just wanted to stay safe in his arms and let all of my problems just fade away. But no, life didn't work that way. I had to leave the comfort of my boyfriend to go to help set up Training for the day. I put the dishes we used for breakfast away and was about to leave when he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and said "I mean it, love. I'll be with you through thick and thin". I smiled and replied "I know". I cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. I just loved kissing him too. It made me feel reassured, loved, and wanted. I just loved him as a whole. Even if he was half a dragon, and even if I could get banished, and possibly killed from this. I didn't care, he was there before the village. We stopped kissing and I just laid my head on his chest. He hugged me back, knowing I didn't want to face the world. Or my dad, when the time came.

He kissed my forehead and bid me goodbye. I gave a small smile and left. More like snuck out, I should say. It was sunrise and very few were out this time of morning. I made my way to the ring and actually ran into Fishlegs. "Oh, hey legs. What brings you here this early in the morning?" He was giddy and excited. "Well, yesterday I went for a walk and came across a clearing. It was totally destroyed! There were claw marks and scorch marks everywhere! I looked to see what dragons they were and they looked _exactly_ like the ones a Night Fury would make!" My eyes widened. 'The clearing where Toothless had his tantrum'. To him, it looked like I was shocked at the news, not at what it meant. "What..what are you saying?" He jumped up a little and leaned closer to my face and whispered "I think it means you hit a Night Fury a few raids ago!"

I took in a breath. 'Well, this can't be good' I thought. "A..are you sure? I..I mean, I checked everywhere in those woods when I made the Bola Launcher, and I didn't find anything. Where did you find this place?" We walked to the arena as we talked. "It wasn't too far from Raven's Point, I think we should check it out after practice!" He added. I gave a nervous laugh. "Well, um, s..sure I mean.." "Are you ok, Hiccup? You seem nervous." I sighed and let a believable lie out. "It's just that, I've tried so hard all my life to do something like this and every time I tried, I failed. If this is another one of those times, I don't want to anger or rile up the village more."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok. And, even if we don't find it, because I mean it was at least 5 weeks back, the proof you might have hit one is still there!" I couldn't help but smile at his support. Even if I know that, that wasn't what happened the support and care he's given makes me fill with joy. _This_ is the kind of life I've always dreamt of having. Caring and supportive friends, nice village, respect, love, and a little drama because what's life without drama? "Thanks Fishlegs, it means a lot that you're willing to help my case". He smiled too. We walked into the ring and I picked up a note that said with sloppy handwriting:

 _Dear Hiccup or who else may read this,_

 _Training is canceled due to a situation of my personal problems ( I lost my good pair of skivvies ). Training will resume tomorrow like normal, unless my problem isn't fixed ( Wouldn't mind if you kept an eye out for them, there blue and…_

I stopped reading there and crumpled the paper. "I could have gone my whole life without reading that" said a scared Fishlegs. I chuckled. "I take it read it all before I was done". He nodded and I shuddered. "Ya, I learned the hard way on what they looked like. I'll tell Snotlout, the Twins and Toothless cause they live closer together. You wouldn't mind telling Astrid, would you?" he shook his head. "Can we meet up to check the clearing when we're done?" I nodded. "You want to do this alone or is the whole group going to come? Someone's bound to ask if we could hang out later." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can we do it alone? I don't really like a lot of attention." I nodded. "If Astrid asks, tell her you and me are going herb hunting for Gothi, as a favor. Astrid hates being patient while looking unless it actually matters." he nodded and bid me a goodbye. We would meet at the great hall after.

I was at the Twins house before long and knocked on their door. Their mom answered, a thin but strong woman with blonde hair and Ruff's blue eyes. "Oh, hello Hiccup, what can I help you with?" She, unlike the twins only was aggressive when made aggressive. "Oh, I just came to let the Twins know training was canceled." She nodded and asked "Why?" I sighed. "Gobber had 'personal' problems to deal with, let's just say that." Her eyes widened in disgust and understanding. "Will I need to send them tomorrow?" I shrugged. She nodded again and thanked me.

Snotlout's house was next and his mom answered the door. "What do ya want this early in da morn'in?!" I rolled my eyes and said "Advertising. Training was canceled and I wanted to give Snotlout a heads up." she began to grumble and proceeded to slam the door in my face. "Morning to you too." I went back to Toothless' house and he had just left the house when I saw him. "Hey, training was canceled today."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know. I'll just say Gobber had some 'personal issues' to attend to." He mouthed an 'Oh'. I looked to make sure no one saw us before I dragged him back into his house. "Ya, we also have a little problem." "What?"

"You remember that little tantrum you had as a dragon in the forest awhile back? Turns out Fishlegs did a little wandering and found it. Now he thinks I actually hit a Night Fury." His eyes were wide in shock. He fell back onto the door and slid to the floor. I followed in suit. "Did he tell anyone else?" "Not that I know of. Me and him were going to check it out today after we told everyone training was off." He sighed and covered his face with his hands. I took one in mine. "Don't panic, the raid I made that weapon in was a good 5 weeks ago. He thinks that the dragon who did it is long gone."

"I know, but I need to be more careful." "We. We need to be more careful. Together, remember?" I said while squeezing his hand. He smiled gratefully at me and pulled me into a kiss. A deep one. He nodded once we pulled away. "Together." I smiled and kissed him again. I stopped him before it got too far, though. "Maybe later. I have to meet up with Fishlegs, remember." He sighed, a little let down, but kissed my forehead. I snuck out of his house, no one catching me then I came out of an alley, and made my way over to the Hall. I met up with Fishlegs and he led me to the same spot Toothless rampaged.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the place was destroyed." He nodded and showed me the burn marks. "See! They look more blasted than burned! That's totally a Night Furies." He rambled. "They don't look new, though. It must be long gone by now." I said with a hint of fake disappoint in my voice. "True, but if we showed this to Gobber, you…" "NO! No, I mean, it's gone, there's..there's no point in showing him something that won't be useful." Fishlegs looked at me, a little shocked at the desperate tone in my voice. I sighed "I mean, we _could_ show him, but the only thing useful here would be the claw or bite marks." He nodded. "Are you scared that people will think less of you for this?" I shook my head. "No. Maybe, a little. Ok fine, but you can't blame me. I mean, a lot of people tend to take their frustrations out on me." He gave me a pitied look.

"Well, I don't know about you, but we still should tell Gobber as soon as possible. We don't know for sure if it's really gone." I nodded, knowing if I didn't agree to some extent it would look suspicious. "Ya, can't argue there. But, to think _I_ actually took down the Unholy Offspring of lightning and Death itself, that's kind of cool." We laughed a little at that. We walked back to the village, grabbing herbs every now and then to make our story believable. Fishlegs volunteered to take them to Gothi, so I let him. I walked in through my front door to the house, only to be grabbed by someone. It wasn't Toothless, couldn't have been. Their arms were too big. I screamed, yelled and kicked until I was slammed into the wall and my mouth was covered.

"Shut it kid, or I'ma shut it for ya. Trust me when I say people don't wake up after I 'shut 'em up'. He grabbed me again, but this time I bit into his hairy arm and dashed out my front door. I suddenly fell to the ground, a searing hot pain coming from my left leg. I was in soo much pain, I let out a silent scream. I looked down at my leg to see an axe embedded through more than half of it. And the blood, it was everywhere! 'Just breath, Hiccup, breath it out.' I thought. The same viking, no _Outcast_ came and grabbed me, I let out an ear splitting scream. He covered my mouth and yanked the axe out of my leg. My vision was off, all in parts. I screamed a lot, especially when he threw me over his shoulder and ran.

I didn't remember much after that, only when a familiar axe took the guy's arm off from a little above the elbow and down and I fell to the forest floor. I was crying and screaming in pain, the only clear thoughts in my head 'Please! Make it stop, I'll do anything! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!'. Or, maybe I said it out loud, I couldn't tell. Someone else picked me up, and I struggled in their grasp. I threw my arms out wildly, trying to get away from whoever it was. It wasn't until Toothless' face hit my eyes did I realize I wasn't being kidnapped anymore. I cried in his chest, tears of agony and screams of both pure terror and pain.

* * *

Toothless' POV

The whole village froze. Gobber, me Astrid, the Twins, Snotlout, everyone. It was normal up until there was an ear splitting scream of terror that came from Hiccup's house. It didn't sound of fear, but of pain. The scream was Hiccup's and everyone could tell the moment it happened. I looked at Gobber and Astrid and ran as fast as I could to the house, the rest of them following in suit. I ran through the door to see the front one open. I ran outside and stopped at the sheer amount of blood on the grass. Aside from Hiccup's scent, I caught someone else's. Astrid went pale as she saw it, Gobber vengeful, the Twins in shock, and Snotlout angry.

I was numb with emotions and took off into the woods following the trail of blood. Astrid kept my pace with Gobber not too far behind. We heard muffled screams as we got closer and saw a big viking in torn grey clothes with Hiccup around his shoulder. I could tell instantly he was an Outcast. Astrid's axe whizzed by my head and took the guy's arm off with a clean, slanted cut. They guy screamed in pain and Hiccup fell to the ground, screaming louder and in more pain. I kicked the Outcast in the face and ran to grab Hiccup.

He was really out of it from both pain and blood loss because when I came to grab him, he began to fight me. I guess it was to be expected. He struggled and whipped his arms around trying to get away from his 'attacker'. I finally grabbed his arms and faced him too look at me. He stopped fighting and threw his arms around my neck and bawled while screaming. I looked down to find the injury when I saw the sight that made me want to throw up. His left leg, drenched in blood that was still gushing, barely attached to the rest of his body. Hiccup was clung to me, so I took off my belt and as gently as possible, wrapped it around his thigh to stop the blood flow.

He screamed louder when I did. I was almost in tears myself. I looked around to see Astrid puking her guts out behind a tree and Gobber blinking off the shock of this. He looked at the leg and sighed. "It's too badly injured to keep. It'll need to come off". I let in a shaky breath, tears forming in my eyes. I knew it eventually would come off, but to hear the words spoken brought a whole new wave of emotions. I nodded and picked him up. He clung harder, maybe harder than he should've been able to. He nodded and be and I booked it to Gothi's. No one was around, so I used my Night Fury speed to get me there faster.

There was a line when I arrived and I didn't wait. I skipped to the front and no one complained. "Gothi! Help, he's badly injured!" Her old eyes widened and she looked at the leg. He gave a pitying look and pointed to her hut. I ran in and set him on the first bed I saw. It wasn't Gothi's, hers was on the second floor of the small hut. She pushed me out of the room and closed the door. I just sat on a chair next to the door when the others arrived. I didn't care that my clothes had his blood all over, or that the other vikings kept interrogating me on what happened. All I cared about is that my mate was in a world of pain and suffer and I couldn't do a thing about it. I flinched at each of his screams, each one pushing a dagger more into my heart.

I knew something was off a few moments before I heard his screams, my dragon instincts were telling me my mate was in danger, yet I had stayed to talk to Gobber. On the outside, I just looked like a kid who was still as a spider, drenched in a friend's blood, with the look of 'scarred' on my features. But on the inside, I was giving myself the worst possible torture one could get. Hiccup is my mate, the one I chose to live with for life. My job to him is to love, care, protect, and provide. I broke one of those rules for my own safety, and although Hiccup would have wanted it that way, I will never forgive myself for it. He will be a cripple for the rest of his life, all because I couldn't man up and do my job as a mate!

'I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I promise I will do better. I have to, I couldn't stand to see you like that.' I thought. A few tears left my eyes. The rest of the group were in similar states, and for once, I didn't mind crying in front of people. 'These aren't just people Toothless, they're your friends. This pain isn't just affecting you, it's affecting them too.' I stayed quiet after that. He was fragile and delicate enough before, but now he lost a limb. I don't know if he will be able to handle it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry it took me so long to get the new chapter out, I've been busy with school and honestly needed a break for more ideas. I know this chapter changes things up a bit, but hey, what's a fanfiction without change. If you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment for more. I really appreciate the support.**


	7. Revelation

Chapter 7: Revelation

* * *

Toothless' POV

I sat on the edge of his bed and watched as the chief took his hand in his own. He was awake, for once and in bed resting. His eyes had a slight glaze over them from the blood loss and he was a ghostly white. Yet, somehow through all of this, he managed a smile. "Hey d..dad. I would say s..surprize if it was a different situation". I shook my head, tears close to leaving my eyes. The chief gave a similar look. Stoick rested his head on his hand that held Hiccups and just let out a deep breath.

"Son, what did this to you?" "O..Outcast". His head shot up, a look of pure vengeance and hate in them. Gobber cut in at the time. "Astrid's axe took off his arm and he's currently healing in a jail cell" that was met with a nod. Letting out another sigh, Stoick brushed Hiccup's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest, son. I'll be back once I've handled a few things, alright?" Nodding, Hiccup closed his eyes and gave the impression of sleeping.

Stoick waited until he was 'actually asleep' to leave. He looked at me and asked me to watch him. I just nodded, knowing I could be here until Hiccup leaves. The minute everyone was gone, I switched places; from the chair to his bed. The hunt for the nest was as unsuccessful as normal and arrived home today, 2 days after the incident. I leaned down and gave a few chaste kisses on his lips. The group came by every few hours. Training was off for the next few days. It would not continue until Hiccup was better. "H..hey love. H..how are you holding up?" He whispered out. I gave a kicked puppy look.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. This is my fault". His head began to shake. "No one could've known that outcast was here". I rested my head on his. "I could've been there sooner, though. I knew something was wrong, my instinct told me you were in danger, but I ignored it. I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I failed you as your mate". I felt him lightly whack my face. "You didn't fail me, Toothless. If you were protecting yourself then I'm not going to be mad. I'll survive this, one way or another". "We. We will survive this" I corrected. He rested his hand on my cheek and whispered "There's the Toothless I know".

I gave him a light kiss and sat up as I heard Astrid and Fishlegs approaching. They knocked and I shouted for them to come in. As predicted, the two came in shyly. "We couldn't help but overhear that he was awake" I scooched over so they could sit. "Hey guys. How's the group?" "Well, how you'd expect one to be in seeing their friend attacked and lose a leg." Fishlegs commented a little darkly. "Yea, took the guy's arm off so he'd know how it felt" Astrid commented. Hiccup chuckled a little and said "Sorry, but I think it'll be awhile before I can sharpen it". She flicked his arm.

"So, how you feeling?". "Something on the lines of swimming to the edge of the world and back" I nodded and said "Well, as much as I know we all like you awake, I think you should get some more rest. I can't say from experience, but I'm sure losing a limb is tiring". They nodded in agreement. Astrid pulled up the covers and strangely I didn't feel jealous like I thought I would. Though to be fair, it looked more sisterly like than anything else. Hiccup fell asleep for real this all just stared at him for a while when Astrid mumbled "My parents always told me life wasn't fair. Growing up I'd seen it, but never really felt it. But this? _This_ isn't fair, at all". I nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

"Uhhhh! I hate this thing!" Hiccup complained in frustration, throwing the wooden peg leg at the wall. It was supposed to be his prosthetic leg, but he could never walk with it without stumbling or falling. "It's not the prosthetic, Hiccup, it's your leg". He just sat there, pouting a bit. We all sighed, frustrated in our own ways. "I've got it!" He suddenly piped up. He stood to walk, then remembered he didn't have a leg to walk with. I caught him before he fell. "Ooops" I just rolled my eyes. "What do you got? No wait! Let me guess! How many guesses do we get?" Tuff asked.

We all shared an eye roll. "How about I make my own prosthetic leg!". "Hiccup, you know how well your inventions work". "Yea, so? You guys could help me so if I make a mistake you could call me out on it! Oh, I've got so many ideas! I need to write these down, give me a minute". "Hiccup, you never seem to pass up the chance to make something. So, what's the plan?" Astrid asked. We all some what knew what to do by the 5th explanation and we went back to the forge.

It took us all night and into the morning to finish it, but it looked just how we planned. Everyone was tired by the morning, more us than Hiccup, but we never got tired of that gleam in his eyes when he tested it out. Me and Astrid helped him walk. He did stumble a little and waver, but it worked better than the wood by a mile. He even walked around the room like normal. "It works! It works, it works, it works!" he chanted happily. We cheered along with him and left to get a celibatory breakfast.

Since the chief came home he's been more watchful and protective of Hiccup than before. He, along with everyone else in the party were surprised at the change of attitude towards him, but grateful nonetheless. But word of Hiccup and Astrid's argument reached the chief's ears and Hiccup was grounded for a month from forging. When we reached the hall, he came to greet us. "Hiccup! Look at ya, yur walking like normal!" He gave an adorable smile and replied "Yea, the wood wasn't working for me, so they all helped me make a new prosthetic". He looked down and gave a somewhat proud smile.

"As long as it doesn' hurt you, then I'm ok with it. Just let me know if somthin feels off with your leg". He nodded again and we left. It was a combination between nice and strange to see Hiccup acting like a child again. So full of energy and that glint in his eyes. It makes me feel sad that he couldn't be like this at the right age. "So, what's for breakfast, I'm starving?" He asked cheerfully. "Oh, oh! The chef said he was making his famous blueberry porridge with honey milk today!" Fishlegs piped up.

Everyone loved the food the chef made. He always went on hunts with the village and it was rare for us to be able to eat his food. We gathered our own bowls of food and sat down. I was exhausted, like everyone else, but stayed awake for the group. "So, Astrid, did you know if you were a fruit, you'd be a _fine_ apple?" Snotlout flirted. She just shoved him off the chair in reply. I caught Ruffnut out of the corner of my eye looking at her how I would always look at Hiccup. 'Must have a few feelings for her' I thought.

We talked for awhile and I can't help but notice how different things are. My mother left me so I could live a happy and safe life. I never knew what that meant until me and Hiccup started to be together. I owe so much to him. He kept my secret, still loves me, became my mate, and brought me not only happiness, but the friends I always wanted to have. 'Awe man, mom, I wish you could be here to see this' I thought. The conversation died down and tiredness started to creep up on us.

I noticed we all began to doze off, Hiccup holding his face with his arm, slowly falling asleep, Ruff and Tuff leaning against each other, Snotlout still on the floor, snoring, Astrid leaning against Fishlegs, who was leaning on a beam. We all were tired, so I just let myself fall against the table half asleep. I don't recall how long we slept, only waking up to a book being slammed against the table. We all fell back in surprise, landing pretty hard on the floor.I looked up to see Gobber with the Book of Dragons in hand.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I jumped awake and fell back when something was slammed on the table in front of me. I looked around and found Gobber staring back at us. Rubbing my elbow, I began to get up while Gobber started "Serves you well for skippin' out on trainin'. Now it's pourin' out there so there won't be any lesson today, but you do need to study up! The dragon manual! Everythin' we know, about every dragon we know of. Now, Study up!". "Wait, you mean read?" "While we're still alive?" the twins said. "Why read when you could just kill the stuff the words tell you about?" Snotlout added. The three walked off, mumbling things about killing stuff.

Astrid, Toothless, Fishlegs, and I were going to read it when Astrid left to help her mother with laundry and Fishlegs had to go take care of his younger sister. I looked around and noticed me and Toothless were the only ones in the hall right now. Gobber left after our wake up call. I grabbed the book as an arm snaked around my waist. "Have you already read it?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked back down and opened it, lighting a nearby candle. Opening it the first page read "Dragon classifications. Strike class, fear class, mystery class." I finished. "Thunderdrum, bla, bla, bla, yada, yada, yada, kill on sight" Toothless read.

I rolled my eyes and kept reading. "Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous kill on sight. Scauldron, sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Ah!" I jumped from a sudden boom of thunder. Toothless moved his arm from my waist to my shoulders. I smiled a thank you and continued to read.

"Changewing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." I repeated as I flipped through the pages. Until I came to one page. "Night Fury. Speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it doesn't find you. Nice reputation you've got there, love".

He nodded in reply as I thought. "I know that look, Hiccup" he mentioned warily. "You told me about this Queen that forces you guys to raid, right?" He nodded, grip on my tightening. "So that means you guys aren't intentionally hurting us". "What are you getting at, Hiccup?" he asked a little scared and a little worried. I looked at him, straight in the eye and said "What I'm saying is that you dragons might not be the monsters us Vikings think you are". I got up and began to pace. This, this could change everything! The dragons are being forced against their will to hurt us, but what if they weren't? Would they still hurt us? Would they still attack for food?

"Toothless, what's a dragon's main diet of food?"

"Fish"

"And how aggressive are they normally, when they are around humans outside of raids?"

"Not really, Vikings usually attack first thinking them a threat"

I froze. This changes everything! If we could prove to vikings that dragons aren't the monsters, then take down this queen, we could end the war! "Hiccup, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. She's too powerful". "Toothless, dragons aren't the enemy, do you realize what this means? They attack out of defence! Not mindlessness!"

"Hiccup, you can't stop this thing, she can't be defeated!"

"If we could show that to the village, and say we have a theory about a Queen, then we could.."

"Hiccup! She's too powerful, you'll get everyone killed!"

"If we come up with a plan, we could.."

"HICCUP LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted grabbing my shoulders. I saw more fear in his eyes than I'd ever seen in anyone. He shook my shoulders "Hiccup, She'll kill us all! Every dragon, human, viking, EVERYONE! You can't stop her, this is just how it's meant to be!" I shoved his hands from my shoulders. "Not if you let it be! This war could end, Toothless! Your mother could be free, _you_ could be free! All those dragons and vikings!". "She's too powerful, Hiccup, can you not hear me!?" "I do hear you, Toothless. But this has gone on for long enough. 300 years too long" I replied softly.

I cupped his face. "I know you're scared. No, I haven't seen her and I don't know how powerful she is, but we have to try, Toothless. Do you like living in fear? Your mother living in fear? You haven't seen her for what, 7 years? Odin wouldn't have let us be together for so long if there wasn't a reason" He rested his head on mine. "I love you Toothless, and I can't do this without you. But it's time to come out from the shadows. Show her you mean business. Cause I'm not going to sit around and wait for some miracle. Please love".

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. I waited a few long and tense moments when he replied. "How do I know this'll work? They'll turn on us, vikings always do". I moved my other hand to his face. "We'll show them the truth. If I'm correct, then if I were to approach a wild dragon non threateningly, it wouldn't attack me. We need to try, if not for Berk, then for the archipelago" "What about you? She'll know you're my weakness and send attacks just for you". I smiled "I'll be fine. Besides I think you're forgetting my new posse of friends willing to come to my aid. Along with your overprotecting ass". He chuckled at the statement.

"Alright, ok. We'll try. But we're going to need more power and allies for our rebellion, don't you think? I mean, dragons won't just join unless they know we would stand a chance". I smiled as a crazy idea entered my mind. "That's why _you_ are going to learn how to fly". His eyes widened at the statement. I smiled at his shock. "Holy shit, you..you're serious?!" I nodded. "I know training makes you sore, but if we want to do this, we need to get you up in the air".

"But, I don't know how to fly, or what I'm even supposed to do!" I smiled while playing with a loose strand of wool from his shirt. "I'll help you. I mean, I'm your boyfriend support is my strong shoot". He gave a happy look and kissed me. I very intense kiss filled with emotion and love. "This is why I love you. I'll do this on one condition" I nodded. "You stay safe and alive. I couldn't do this or anything for that matter if something happened to you". I gave him a gentler kiss and replied "I promise to stay safe and alive. As hard as it may seem to believe, I do need you as much as you need me".

He sighed and fell to the ground holding me in his arms. We stayed like that for awhile, him stroking my hair while I'm pressed against his chest. "Alright. Tomorrow after practice we'll meet up at that cove and begin my flying attempts" he said quietly. I rubbed my face into his neck and began to kiss. "You know, it's been quite a while since we _did_ anything, right?" I said a little seductively. I felt him grab my shoulders and shove me down to the Hall's floor. I smiled knowing what was coming.

* * *

Toothless' POV

Training today had gone like normal. We all were a little rusty since we had to stop because of Hiccup, but we still were good. Me and Hiccup met at the cove where he first discovered my dragon side. I turned into my dragon self and never got tired of Hiccup's face when he saw me in broad daylight. I circled me and had me move certain parts of my body. "Hmm. Ok love, try leaning down first with your dominant paw forward". I leaned down and put my right paw in front of my left. It felt right, but like I was forgetting to do something. "Try spreading your wings out halfway" I did and _that_ felt right.

"Ok, when you take off try flapping your wings once every 10 seconds". I tensed my muscles and felt my tail swish in anticipation and lept off the ground with a woosh. I flapped every 10 seconds, but began to move too fast. I tried to turn only to spin out of control and land in the pond. I surfaced to see Hiccup with a remaining cringe from when I fell. Paddling back to him I shook off the excess water from my scales. "Ah, watch it! _I_ don't need to be soaking wet too!" I gave a sort of laugh. "Ok, let's try flapping every 15 seconds".

I nodded and took off. Same results, only I went a little slower and felt like I would fall sooner. "Ok let's focus on turning. Clearly you panic and fall. Next time you turn, keep all your fins open all they way and turn slowly. If you're leaning left, lean all your left fins and wing down. Try that". I did and I actually worked. I practiced going faster each time and stopped when I crashed my wing into the wall. I was fine, but it hurt! "Ok, what do you say we call it a day on flying? You looked wiped" he said scratching the scales on my head. I leaned into it, the feeling of his nail like heaven.

I think he realized this because he began to scratch everywhere a lot harder and faster. I began to purr when he got behind my ear frills and on my neck. He kept going until he hit a spot on my neck and I fell to the ground, the feeling similar to an afterglow. Only on my neck. I felt him lay down next to me and rest. I waited until I regained enough strength to roll onto my back, causing Hiccup to fall on my stomach. I turned back to my human form causing him to raise an eyebrow.

He just sat up and smiled and me. I gave him an Eskimo kiss and stood up, helping him up with me. We went back to the village at separate times and met back with the group at the Great Hall. Most of the villagers were there talking about their day or new scars they got. The group was acting normal only Ruff and Astrid seemed to be avoiding each other's gazes. I ignored it seeing as how I'd find out eventually.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, I apologize for keeping the chapter so long, I was working on other chapters and had to rewrite this one a few times, but came up with this as the finished product. I hope you enjoy it and comment if you want more!**


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 8: Till Death Do Us Part

* * *

Toothless' POV

I couldn't believe it, I was successfully gliding across the pond of the cove. I closed my eyes to enjoy the slight breeze that came with gliding. Bad move. I opened my eyes and was closer to the ground than I thought. "Oh, shit" I said, but was too late as I hit the ground, and rolled a bit. Dirt and dust were sent flying in the air as I heard, with my extremely heightened hearing, Hiccup laughing a little and running towards me. I let out a dragon moan and untangled myself from the ground, shaking the pain off.

"You were doing so well. What happened?" He breathed, pretty breathless. I darted my eyes anywhere but him, most likely telling him I did something. He shook his head and laughed while scratching behind my ears. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, purring like a domestic house cat. Hiccup giggled and began brutally scratching me everywhere. I tensed my neck and shoulders, and leaned my head back, trying to get him to scratch everywhere.

His scratching went from behind my ears, onto my neck and down to my jaw. That's when he hit something, I don't know what, but I was out like a light. Whatever he hit made me feel all comfortable and warm inside. If the whole village attacked me now, I wouldn't be able to get up, I know that for sure. So, it wasn't a surprise that when I woke up it was almost dusk.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I scratched a spot under his jaw and he collapsed at my feet, asleep. I burst out laughing, having fits of giggling while laying down next to him. "Oh, all 'powerful' Night Fury, taken down by a scratching, what a shame" I laughed. I finished my laughing and looked up seeing it was a little past noon. 'I suppose a little nap wouldn't hurt'. I cuddled up next to my boyfriend, putting one of his paws around my waist and using the other as a pillow. I felt him start to curl around me and I let his breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

"Psst. Hiccup." I heard. A hand fell on my shoulder, shaking me a little. "Come on, Hiccup, we can't stay here. You need to get up". I groaned and turned more into wherever the heat keeping me warm was and sleepily said "Five more minutes, dad". I heard a small chuckle that sounded familiar, but wasn't my dad's. 'Am I forgetting something?'. I felt warm arms pick me up, causing me to snuggle into whomever's chest I was in. I felt lips kissing my forehead, nose, and pecking my lips. 'Wait. My dad would _never_ kiss me like that'.

Before I knew what was happening, the arms left my body and I was in the air. My eyes shot open only to see crystal blue water heading my way. "What th…"SPLASH! I hit the icy cold water. It was only a few feet deep, from which I shot out of, coughing up water I almost choked on. The minute I came out of the water, the even colder air hit my skin and I was shaking before I knew it. I looked down at myself, seeing me dripping with water. I slowly looked up at the culprit who threw me in the water, who was undoubtedly laughing his butt off.

I mustered up the angriest glare I could before I shouted "TOOTHLESS, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" His laughing increased tenfold. I narrowed my eyes and stomped over to him and grabbed him by the ear. "Ok, OK! I get it, ouch! I'll stop!". He didn't, though. His arms were still clutching his stomach when the water met my knees, so I pushed him in. He surfaced almost instantaneously and half shouted "Holy shit, that's cold!".

I gave him an unamused look and made a "Mm hmm" noise. He laughed and tackled me into the water. I flinched as I became freezing once again and laughed with him. One hand came behind my head and pulled me up to his lips that were still surprisingly warm. My arms went around his shoulders as we kissed. We pulled apart after a few seconds and he asked me something. "Hiccup? Can you promise me something?" I nodded, while trembling. "Promise me you'll never change".

I laughed a little and rested my head on his. "M..maybe i..if we g..g..get out of t..this w..water, I..I'll consider it". We stood up and walked hand in hand out of the water, both of us shivering our butts off. I rested my head on his arm was we walked to the exit of the cove. We had small talk the rest of the way home, both beginning to freeze as the sun set, but more than happy with each other. Approaching the village, we kissed each other goodnight, and went our separate ways.

My dad was more than questioning why I was half frozen and soaking wet when I came home, but told me he didn't want to know. It took all my will power not to laugh when he said anything. But he wasn't kidding when he meant I was half frozen, I mean the ends of my sleeves had frost on them. I changed out of my clothes and into a fresh pair of clothes and hung my normal ones near the fire to dry. "Listen, Hiccup". My dad started. I turned my full attention to him while he spoke. "The Bog Burglars and the Meatheads annual peace treaty is next week and some of us need to leave for it".

I looked down, kinda sad he just got back from a hunt, only to leave again. "When are you leaving?". "Sometime tomorrow. Because this meeting happens only every 10 years, I should be back before the first snow set in. And if dates line up, right as this year's Dragon Training ends". I took a deep breath, but smiled anyways. "Alright. I'm going to head to bed, falling into an ice cold pond takes a lot out of you".

"Alright, night son". "Night dad". To be honest, that was probably the smoothest conversation me and him have had in years. I would be happy if I wasn't so tired. 'Again, with this strange tiredness. I didn't even have sex this time. I'll have to see Gothi about it". I thought. I didn't let this thought go on for very long as I was sleeping before I knew it.

The next day went on almost as usual. I woke up, went to the Hall for breakfast, met up with the gang, did the first half of training, and at lunch we all went to the docs to bid our families farewell. Me and my dad shared an awkward goodbye, him ending with "Make sure he keeps his _other_ limbs intact this time" to Gobber. He huffed like a girl, taking offence to it. Less people left to go to the meeting than the hunt, but the village was still small in numbers.

"Ey, Hiccup. Because I'm teaching the kids today, you think you can handle the forge for awhile? Got a whole mess of weapons to fix. I nodded. "Ya I can take over for awhile". He smiled in accomplishment. "But, I'm leaving hammers, and bludgeons for you to do" His smile left him as fast as it came. I ran off with a 'See ya later' to the forge before he could comment. I made it there in record time and began my work. I got half of my share done before Training was out, so I decided to work on my gift for Toothless. I was startled out of my concentration by Astrid, who popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Hiccup?"

I jumped, dropping the small mold I was pouring liquid metal into and it broke. I looked up to see it _was_ her then instantly poured the bucket of emergency water on the liquid iron that was pouring onto the wooden floor before a fire started. It was still hot to the touch when I picked it up with the tongs and dumped it into the other bucket of water. I let out a breath I didn't know I held and stuttered "Y..yeah? Geeze Astrid, don't scare me like that!" She laughed a little and nervously scratched her neck. "S..sorry. C..can I talk to you about something?"

I nodded while picking up what was left of my stone mold. "I mean, talk to you i..in private?" I looked up at her in question when I gestured to my back room, throwing the stone mold outside. I was sad I'd have to restart, but it was an accident, and I can't hold that against her. I took off my safety gloves and sat down on the spare stool I had while I waited for her to say something.

"I...me and….we...I kind of...did something, something I don't think I should have, and I don't know what to do". She kept her head down in what looked like shame, and her eyes to the floor. "What happened? You know you can tell me anything, right?" She sighed and said "Meandruffnutkindahookedupandhadsexwhenwe'resupposedtowaituntilmarrige". I didn't catch anything.

"Ok, start by saying that slower". She took in a shaky breath and restarted. "A few nights ago, I was training in the woods when Ruff came up to me, kind of nervous and said she liked me. Not like friends, I mean _like_ liked me. She kissed me and I can't say I didn't honestly like it. We hadn't spoke directly to each other until yesterday when I said I liked her too. Then we kind of...had..sex. There, I said it". She stood up and walked over to a wall, hugging herself like I'd start to beat her up.

"And what's the problem with that? She likes you, you like her. I don't think there's a problem". "You boys might be able to have sex all you want, but us girls are supposed to wait until marriage! What are my parents going to think?! They're going to disown me, a..and throw me on the streets, a..and.." "Wow, wow, wow, Astrid, calm down!" I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Nothing like that is going to happen. I know how your family is. Even if they don't agree with it, doesn't mean they're going to scrap you for parts. They love you, and I believe they want you happy".

"Y..you do?". "Of course I do! And I believe if this makes you happy, they'll support you all the way, even if it takes some getting used to". "Really?". "Really". She threw her arms around me and thanked me multiple times. "Anytime Astrid". She let go and punched my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" She just shrugged and walked off just as Toothless was walking here. "Wait, Astrid?" She turned around. "You want this to be a secret, or you going to tell people?"

She looked lost in thought before she shouted back "Keep it a secret!" I nodded and smiled, waving her goodbye. "What was that about?" Toothless asked. "Didn't you hear? Shhhhh!" I said putting my finger on my lips. He just rolled his eyes. "Not even to me?". "I'd be a hypocrite if I said anything, so no. Not even to you". He didn't question me further as I finished my half of the job.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I didn't beg the question any further. I trusted him. And I don't believe him and Astrid are up to something. Ok, that's not completely true, but I didn't smell any trace of her on _my_ parts of him. So, I need to trust that whatever _is_ going on between them isn't something serious. Right? "And I'm done! Alright Toothless, why don't we….Toothless?" My head shot up and I realized we weren't at the forge anymore, we were in the cove, and I was in dragon form. 'How long have I been thinking?'. I blinked a couple of times and looked at him questioning.

"Are you alright Toothless? You seem kind of off". I morphed back into human form and said "Just thinking, that's all". He must have heard something in my voice because he sat on my lap and brushed my hair back, and making me look at him. His hand came to rest on my cheek and his thumb rubbed my cheek bone. "What's bothering you?" I wanted to keep it to myself, I really did, but those pleading eyes and worried face was a force to be reckoned with. I placed my hand on top of his and replied "Just overprotective instincts, that's all".

"Is this about earlier with Astrid? Because there's nothing going on that you don't know". "I know, and I keep telling myself that, but I can't help but feel it's something else". "Sorry, but I promised not to tell, so you're just going to need to learn to trust me". I smiled and pulled his hand off my face, holding it, and brought my other arm around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He didn't complain. I kissed his forehead and buried my nose into his hair, smelling his wonderful scent.

My instincts popped up randomly and I suddenly wanted to mate the shit out of him. 'Not now, we're too comfortable'. I ignored my need to mate, and laid back with him in my arms. I laid us on our sides and we held each other, just content with our cuddling. "Next time you want to wake me up, please DON'T throw me into the pond". I chuckled a little and held him a little closer. "I won't, I promise". We both fell asleep there, warm and happy despite the cruel world and it's problems.

I woke up to find it night time and Hiccup a few feet away by a fire. I sat up and stretched. He seemed too lost in thought to notice, so I walked up to him, sat down, and wrapped my arm around his waist. That seemed to snap him out of it as he looked at my arm, up at me, and smiled, leaning into my larger frame. "It's moments like this that I wish we could stay in forever" he said softly. "Just you and me, comfortably sitting by a fire, no village to worry about, no dragons, nothing about to stand in our way". I nodded in agreement. This is nice. Getting past the heat of needing to mate, past the expectations of the world, and past every problem that has come up, I couldn't imagine anything better.

"Yeah, I'd stay like this everyday if I could". He let out a sigh of contentment as he put his arm on top of mine and intertwined our fingers. He was the love of my life. I knew it from the very beginning until now. With him by my side, I've never felt stronger, happier, safer. There's too much I have to say to him, but I can't find the right words. I don't know if they exist now, or ever will, but I'm going to let my actions speak for me. Not through mating, not through fear, worry, but through just being here for him. You don't know true love until you can sit by a fire with someone, saying nothing, but just holding each other and enjoying the night.

That's how I know we're meant for each other, and I know that's how we'll stay. Till death do us part.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Oh my gosh, it's finally out! Chapter 8! I would like to sincerely apologize to everyone who follows me or reads my fanfics. My internet has been down practically all August and I've only been able to do small things involving my account. It's back up now and you can expect more from me. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and comment if you want more.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	9. A Sickening Truth

**HELLO MY DOODS! I'M BAAACK! I want to first apologize for the long wait, I've had some family problems I've needed to deal with for the past…..FOEVER! But I'm back, and updating all of my stories, so here's the next chapter of the Love's Purest Form! I apologize once again, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Sickening Truth

* * *

 _It was dark, wherever I was. I looked around to try and see anything, but there wasn't anything in sight. I looked back and forth, up and down, side to side, but there wasn't anything. 'Am I dreaming?' I thought in question. This wasn't like any other dream I've ever had. Something else was going on here. When I heard a growl, I knew it for a fact. I jerked behind me, but still it was dark. "He...hello?" I called out. Nothing. I felt something brush my back, but there wasn't anything there. All of a sudden, I saw a light. I started to walk towards it. The closer I got to it, the more I could hear. The more I could see, the more I could_ feel _. I felt a horrible sense of dread pool in my stomach._

 _I made it to the end and what I saw was horrific, to say the least. It was day time, and Dragons and Vikings were battling. And not a raid-sort of battle. Dragons were flying over head, while most were fighting on Berk, right below me. The death I saw was endless, bodies lying in their own blood; dragon and human. Said creatures were fighting to the death, non-stop. I could see dad ordering people while fighting, the gang struggling against the dragons, having no past experience with battle. I looked up to see two Night Furies hovering over the battle. One clearly smaller, and older. A female?_

 _While the other was someone I knew deeply. Someone I trusted with my life. "T..Toothless? What are you doing...help them!" I shouted. He didn't hear me, only looking down at the fight with shame. The Night Fury behind him began to pull him along, away from the fight. He complied. "No! Toothless, stop this! You can stop this!" "_ _ **No**_ _" a voice commanded. It was strong, and feminine. "_ _ **He can't. None of them can**_ _" she said._

 _I looked around for the voice, but only saw the battle. I was extremely confused as this voice was out of place. Not apart of the gory scene in front of me. More like it was in my head. "Hello?" I called weakly. " **Hello child** " she replied. It was all so confusing."I don't...understand" I voiced. None of this was making sense. I fell asleep at home, in my bed, and I was watching from a higher place, the battle. Heck, I could _see _my house from here. The feminine voice chuckled. "_ _ **And no mortal would. What you see before you is the outcome if you try to make peace with dragons. It is not possible**_ _"._

 _I looked in confusion. Who is this woman? My heart dropped in realization. "You're_ her _..aren't you? Your the Queen dragon that enforces the raids". The voice chuckled once again. "_ _ **So, your reputation doesn't fail you, child. I am. But you must understand that I'm not what you might think of me**_ _". I narrowed my eyes. "You control dragons to raid us. I find it hard to see that in any other sense but bad"._

 _I kept looking around for the Queen, but still found nothing. "_ _ **That is because you mortals only see from your perspective. Take a look from mine..**_ _". I looked down to the battle. "_ _ **What do you see child?**_ _". "I see fighting. Death, blood, war…". I looked down and flinched as I saw Fishlegs smashed into a building by a Gronckle. "_ _ **Yes. And this is how it must be. Humans and Dragons have always been at battle. That is how it is made to be. Peace is only a temporary hope that only the weak minded strive for…**_ _"._

 _I looked down again as she spoke, seeing all the people I know fighting, and failing against the dragons. "_ _ **What you fail to realize, child, is I need to survive for both species to live. Dragons and Humans were both created as each other's weakness, so one doesn't dominate over the other. What you see before you is what would be without my presence…**_ _" I studied the scene carefully. The dragons fighting ferociously, fire, teeth, and claws while the humans charge with war cries, axes, spears, bolas, and swords._

 _"_ _ **If I fail to keep dragons from fighting to the end, war is all that would be. Both sides would fight to the end, neither prevailing, but neither losing. They would fight until they eliminate each other, and all will be lost**_ _". It all seemed….wrong. I shook my head. "That's not true. It can't be, you speak as if both sides are incapable of emotions, of love, of happiness. You'_ _re talking like both sides_ want _to fight each other. Dragons fight because they don't want to die. They raid us because you force them too. Humans kill them because that's all they know. All that_ you've _taught them". I argue._

 _"_ _ **Yes, but even you must realize any attempt at peace will lead to chaos. Humans...do not like to change if they are happy. They like to stick to their ways because change would be too difficult**_ _"._

 _"They will be resistant to change...but will do what's necessary to survive. For their friends, family, and tribe" I argued. "You claim that we are created to be each other's weakness, but what_ you _fail to realize is that our greatest weakness can be our biggest strength". I stood up from wherever I was, not really remembering falling to my knees. The Queen didn't reply so I decided to speak again. "Peace_ is _possible if you work hard for it. Even if it's small, and even if it's temporary. It is possible. You just need to work for it. You think this is how it's meant to be, but you're wrong,_

 _There's always going to be minds that will want war, or just hate for their own reasons. But that doesn't mean fighting is the answer. I don't know why you hate Vikings so much, or rule over dragons like this, but you're wrong. Peace is possible, and is far from weak. I will do what it takes to end this war, and if it means killing you, then I will do so" I spoke firmly._

 _The Queen spoke again, but this time angrier. "_ _ **I am warning you child. Without me, both sides are doomed to failure. They**_ **will** _ **kill each other and they**_ **will** _ **not stop. You will single handedly be responsible for the destruction of all Humans and Dragons. Do you really wish for that?**_ _". Despite the screams of pain, and roars of terror, I looked up to the sky, unafraid. "Destruction can be avoided if both sides work together. Separated like you have them now is the only way both will end as you say. And….I think you know that"._

 _It was quiet for a second. Eerily so. A roar so thunderous, so loud, so...frightening overtook all of my senses. I covered my ears, but it was still there. I felt like something was choking me. Both from the outside and in. I shook my head to get rid of it, but nothing worked. "_ _ **YOU WILL OBEY ME AND SUBMIT LIKE THE REST!**_ _" she roared. It hurt my head so much I screamed out in pain. I felt a pressure in my head, like something was pressing down on it, crushing it. I shook my head wildy._

 _I faintly felt something else shaking me, calling my name. What was it again? Harold? Henwick? Hiccup? That was….no, that couldn't be it._ 'No, don't give into her!' _I thought. But the pain, it was so unbearable! "_ _ **Give in child, and all the pain will go away…**_ _" a soft voice said. I faintly recalled she was a Queen. A series of shaking hit me, but I wasn't the one doing it._

'No, don't….give...why am I fighting? She sounds so kind and safe' _I thought_. What broke me out of the...spell? was a hard slap to my face. "Ah!" I yelped. The force pushed me to my left, only holding myself up by my hands. My face stung from the fresh assault and blinked in my dark room. My eyes felt watery, and reaching up I felt tears. I also felt the sting from whoever hit me. I took in deep breaths and sat back up. 'When did I sit up?'

I looked up at the face of my attacker to see the tear-stained face of the only person to visit me this time at night. He was still crying and shaking like it was the end of the world. "T..Toothless?" I whispered unsure. He choked out a sob and all but threw himself around me. I was so confused and stunned that _he_ of all people _hit_ me. I was rendered speechless from whatever just happened. 'She...she tried to….but I'm not a….how…' was all that ran through my head. I was so confused I didn't bother trying to calm Toothless. I slowly grabbed his arms from around me and pulled him off me. He wasn't sobbing like before, but tears still leaked from his eyes. I gave him the most serious face I have ever made. "What. Was. That?" I said quietly. He just gave me the most terrified look of his life.

* * *

Toothless' POV

It was morning, and hours after _it_ happened. Hiccup was sound asleep in my arms, exhausted after the stress of last night. It was nearing midnight last night when I got that feeling again. The exact same one I had before that Outcast took off Hiccup's leg. This time, though, I didn't hesitate in getting to him. His dad, along with a good chunk of the village left yesterday afternoon to go to a chieftain meeting so I wasn't worried about an angry Viking father getting in my way.

I ran to his house and burst through the door. Nothing was there. No scent, no sound, nothing. I didn't question my instinct though, and ran up the stairs to his room. I ran in and saw he was having a nightmare. I didn't think my protective instincts would flare at a simple nightmare. I walked up to his bed and laid a hand to his forehead. He wasn't feverish, or seemingly sick at all. Everything seemed fine, but my gut kept dropping.

I lifted him up and laid down behind him, and set him in my lap. I began to whisper comforting things, but he didn't get any better. In fact, he only got worse. He began mumbling things, about dragons and peace, when I noticed it sounded like he was talking to someone. Call me paranoid, but I didn't want to take any chances if it was _her_. I began to shake him lightly. "Hiccup. Hiccup wake up, you're dreaming". I said firmly. No response.

"Hiccup, come on, wake up!" I said more urgently. I shook him harder this time, and that's when he screamed. He grasped at his head and shook wildly. I froze at the reaction, something so familiar to me. Something I've seen _her_ capable of. I didn't think it was possible for her to be able to control a human, but when he started to give in is when I lost it. I cried and shouted for him to wake up, shaking him to the point where any normal person would've woke. He didn't.

I finally lost it and did something I never thought I could do. I slapped him awake. It seemed to have broke her spell too. I swear I've never cried that hard before. He was in such shock after it all that he barely said anything above a whisper for the whole night. I gave him the brief explanation that that _was_ her trying to control him. It had almost happened to me a few times until I swore not to do anything against her.

He didn't know it, but that was a warning. A warning to me, for openly attempting to defy her. I decided to stay the night, just to be sure of..well...everything. I didn't sleep the rest of the night. All of my attention was on my mate, and my mate only. If the Queen can control humans, what does that mean for the world? For the village? For Hiccup? I just trembled and buried my nose in his hair. No, I can't...I can't let anything happen to him. I drew him closer to me just to be sure he was real. 'That was too close. I can't put him at risk like that again' I thought with a new found determination.

Hiccup, in turn was shifting, a telltale sign that he was waking up. I didn't move, nor did I look at him as those beautiful green eyes opened to the world. He didn't speak, either. I closed my eyes and buried the rest of my face in his hair. It was almost 15 minutes before he spoke up. "Toothless….this….this doesn't change the plan". I huffed. "What plan?" He groaned and looked up at me. "Toothless.."

"No. I'm not putting you at risk like that. Not again" I spoke firmly. "Toothless, I'm always going to be at risk. Just like you're always at risk". I was visibly trembling with anger now. Did he not get it? "No, it's different now. She almost had you Hiccup! She almost took you from me! I didn't know she could do that!" I yelled, sitting up. He followed.

"Neither did I! Do you know what that means? It means she's getting strong enough to take humans too!" He argued.

"I can't do that to you Hiccup! I can't let her take you like she has been doing with all the other dragons!"

"And what if she does? What it she decides like last night that I'm too much a threat to live, what's to stop her from taking control again?"

"We don't become a threat then!" I shout at him. He didn't back down.

"Are you listening to yourself?!"

"No, I won't do it anymore! Not after that" I decide turning away from him. "Toothless! Are you seriously giving up?" He questions in slight betrayal. "I...I c..can't lose you" I say softly. "I won't". He crawls over to me and softly moves my face to meet his. "You aren't going to". I look at him. Those precious eyes, freckled face, and weak body. Soft hair, intoxicating smell, and golden heart. I tighten my own and come to a final decision. One like my mom made for me. "You're right. I'm _not_ going to".

His eyes widened at my tone and I looked away from them, knowing that by looking back I'll break. I stood from the bed and rushed out as quickly as I could. "We can't give up because of a simple scare!" I hear him yell after me. But, I can't do it anymore. I can't put him in danger because of me. I'm his mate, and I'll do what it takes to protect him. Even...if I have to leave him to do so. 'Is this what you went through mom?' I thought, blinking my tears back and racing into the forest.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I walked through the day a bit numbly. Anyone who asked, I just told them I wasn't feeling well. He wasn't at training today, and I didn't see him anywhere I thought he could be. His house, the cove, nowhere. Astrid seemed to pick up on my mood during lunch. "Hey Hiccup, I need help with something, can you come help me". I blinked from my daze and nodded with a kind smile. We walked to the cliffs above the docks. "What did you need help with?" I asked a tad confused. "Hm? Oh, that was just an excuse to get away from the group. What I want is for you to start talking about what's bothering you".

I blinked a few times. "I didn't realize I came here for _you_ to help _me_ instead of the other way around". She twirled around her axe, something she always carried around since the Outcast incident. She sat down and pulled me along with her. "Well, you don't have much of a choice, so what's up?". I gave her an exasperated look, opening and closing my mouth to say something in reply, but decided I should probably talk about it. I just took a deep breath.

"Alright, but you have to promise me everything I tell you here stays a secret, ok?" She nods and encouraged me to speak. "Well, um, me and Toothless have kind of had a secret relationship for quite a while now, and.." "Wait, you and T...Toothless?!" she spoke in shock. I covered her mouth with both hands, as she said it kind of loudly, and looked around to see if anyone heard her. No one was around so I internally breathed a sigh of relief. Astrid relaxed from a cringe as I pulled my hands away from her face.

"Sorry". I gave a small nod, still looking around to see if anyone noticed. "But I mean, you and Toothless? Who would've thought?!" She exclaimed quietly. "Yeah, you are the only other person aside from Gobber to know". She once again looked in shock. "Really? You...you trust me that much?" I played around with the thought. "Eh...kind of. I mean you probably would've forced it out of me sooner or later so.."

She looked away a bit shyly. "Besides, it would be hypocritical for you to talk about it to someone else, so there's that too". That earned me a punch in my shoulder. I huffed. "But...that's what's bugging you? Your relationship?" she questioned. I shook my head right away "No, it's….how do I explain it?" I questioned out loud. In truth, I was looking for a believable lie that's tied to the truth. "He...he's gotten to a point where he thinks I'm better off without him. Like, because of how badly things were before for me".

It sounded good enough. "We got into a fight, and he stormed off. I've tried looking for him, but couldn't find him". She blew a raspberry in thought. "That is a bit rough. What are you going to do about it?" She questioned. I had been thinking the same thing all day. "Eh, probably something stupid". She nodded in reply. "How about you?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Huh?"

"How are you and Ruff?" I asked genuinely curious. "Oh! Oh...we're good. We're still both knew to the whole relationship thing, but I think we're getting the hang of things". I smiled and looked to the horizon. "That's good". It was quiet afterwords. Until there was a fire halfway across the island. Both me and Astrid shared a knowing look, and ran to see what the twins did this time.

The fire was at the forge, and Gobber was already yelling at them. "What happened?!" I yelled. I had most of my papers, drawings, plans, and everything else you could think of in there. The _whole_ thing was on fire. Villagers were rushing to any nearby wells, or emergency fire brigade barrels for water. And for once, I joined them. This was after all, my workplace.

It took an hour, and nearly all of the water above ground, but the fire was gone. Along with most of the forge. I was covered in soot and sweat, and turned towards the twins who were in a similar manner, having helped put out the fire. "What did you guys do!?" I asked a bit peeved. "It was her fault, she told me to do it!" Tuff yelled, pointing to Ruff. "No, _she_ told me to do it!" Ruff argued, pointing at Tuff. "No I didn't!...wait, what?" They continued to argue. I just put my face into my hands, running them up my hair.

"You know what, it doesn't matter" I say defeated. I walked up to Gobber who was looking up and down the forge. "So, do I want to know how long will it take to rebuild?" I question, unsure. "Well, ya don't need to worry about work for a while, if that's what ya mean". I groan and walk away. 'Welp, guess who's back to feeling useless again?'. The cove for a bath sounds like heaven, even if the water's fridged. I run back home to grab a new pair of clothes and other washing materials and head to the cove.

Like this morning, Toothless wasn't there, so I had the whole place to myself. Something I couldn't decide if I was happy about or not. The water _was_ extremely cold, but I didn't care. I wanted to be cleaned from the fire. I took off my blackened clothes and slowly walked into the water. Deciding this was taking too long, I just dove in. I froze in a small shock from the temperature change, but got used to it, I grabbed my soap and scrubbed my hair, body and face, thinking back to last night.

'She was almost able to control me. Had I not been slapped, she would have too. She's getting too powerful'. I subconsciously put the soap away and just soaked in the pond. 'Toothless doesn't want to help because he thinks it's too dangerous for me. I can't give up now, though. If I am right, dragons aren't what we think they are. I have to do something to not only prove to Toothless I can manage by myself, but to get this thing in motion' I thought.

'The arena…' "That's it!" I shout in glee. I swim back to shore, plan forming in my head. I dry myself off and put on my second set of clothes. I _was_ shivering, and _should_ have warmed up before I did anything, but I needed to get back home and plan this out. I rushed to pack my things, putting them back in my bag and ran to the entrance. Or, I would've if I hadn't run into Toothless' chest instead.

He was in dragon form and giving me a glare. I glared right back at him, and moved to run back to the entrance. OOOOnly for him to trip me and place a paw to my chest, pinning me to the ground. I gave him an angry look as I read his glare. 'What are you doing?' it read. I crossed my arms and spoke. "I don't know what you're going to accomplish by trapping me here. I'm not saying a thing to you, and you can't make me". I felt a bit accomplished by that. And..I spoke too soon. Three seconds later I was back in the freezing water of the pond.

I surfaced, stuff from my bag floating back out. I gave him such an angry and shocked look. He moved over to the entrance, blocking my way and getting into a ready stance as if I was about to try something. I glared at him, teeth chattering from the cold. 'Fine. If he wants to do things that way, two can play that game'.

I threw off my now soaked bag, and dove under the water. I swam down until I couldn't see and swam in the direction behind me. There was a large tree I could hide behind until he got worried enough to dive after me. I swam in complete darkness until I found a main root of the tree. I surfaced just as my vision was fading to hear a large splash at the end of the pond. I hid behind a large root as he began swimming to where I dove under.

Once he did, I as calmly and slow as I could, moved to a rock and got out, jumping on some of the larger rocks out of the water. I got behind a bush, _out_ of the water just as he came up for air. He looked a bit worried, making me feel guilty for tricking him, but what choice did I have? Of course I love him, but I can't be selfish and let the world suffer for the chance of me being safe. Well, _safer_.

I struggled at keeping my shivering in control as he dove back under. I began moving again, running as far as I could to the other end of the cove. He surfaced again, more worried and this time, looked around to see if I had gotten out. I was hiding behind a tree, unwisely holding my breath after I ran. This time, my heart rate increased, most likely tricking him to think I was a small fox or something. He dove under again, and I ran to the exit, climbing up rocks to the small cropping where I could leave.

Toothless surfaced again, and looked around confused. I looked back at him, at the exit, as he finally spotted me. I turned away from his reaction and booked it. I heard a screech of rage and splashing, signifying he got out of the water. I decided the long way back to the village might be better to take. It'll buy me time to get away from him. I took a sharp left and dove for some bushes. I ran through them as I came upon a tree to climb. I did, and made that my source of traveling.

The sun was beginning to set, and I was beginning to regret taking the long way. And, life in general. It was getting harder to tell, but I was sure my fingers were beginning to go blue. I took a moment to warm them up. I could faintly hear Toothless calling my name but ignored it. He was just going to interrogate me on what my plan was. It took until it was dark to get to the village, but I managed to avoid Toothless the whole way back.

When I got back, I instantly started a fire in the fire pit. I retrieved a blanket from my room, then curled up in front of the blazing fire. My cloths were still damp, but I was considerably warmed up when my back door received three pounds. I knew who it was and decided to ignored it. He knocked again, and this time his voice accompanied it. "Hiccup? Come on, open up, I know you're there". I stayed put, not breaking my gaze from the fire.

He tried again. "Hiccup, please". The fact he was pleading was breaking my mental walls. 'Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in..' I stood with an annoyed sigh and walked to the door. When I opened it, I was met with his annoyed glare. I gave one of my own. He lifted something up to me; it took me a second to realize it was my bag from the cove. He dropped it in my hand and brushed past me, inviting himself in.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. "Good to see you too, boyfriend" I said sarcastically. He didn't say anything. I hung up my soaking things near the fire to dry and sat down near the fire again. I raised my hands in front of the flame to warm them up when Toothless grabbed one of them. He held it in his warmer hand, rubbing it. I pulled away from him. "I'm fine".

"You're freezing" He argued. I realized then he was checking my temperature.

"I'm _fine_ " I repeated.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. He crawled up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, causing involuntary shivers to suddenly wrack through my body. Ok, maybe I wasn't as warmed up as I originally thought. "You know I don't need you to constantly take care of me. I _can_ do it myself". He huffed and pulled me closer. "I can _definitely_ see that". I pulled away from him, yet again. "You know, you argue that you're bad for me, but yet you don't think I can fend for myself" I say, sitting in front of him.

The blanket I was wrapped up in fell down my arms. "Well today wasn't very convincing". "Well, I _was_ avoiding an angered dragon" I say. "That happens to _also_ be your boyfriend". "Irrelevant. Would you have me do anything different if it were a wild dragon?" I ask. "You wouldn't have to. I would be there to protect you". "You're missing the point. I'm going to need to learn to fend for myself if I'm going to end the war". He gave me a stern look. "And since when are you going at this alone?" he asked.

"The minute you walked out the house this morning. I've decided I'm not letting this go on. I was _hoping_ you'd join me, but if you think it best to back out, I can't stop you. I won't". He aggressively pulled my arm, making me look at him. "The whole _point_ of me backing out was to keep you safe. I'm not going to let you throw yourself into the fire because you _think_ you can make a difference".

I huffed in disbelief "And the whole _point_ of working together is so _we can_ make a difference! You're a Night Fury, Toothless, _Night Fury_! You're different from the other dragons and can _make_ a difference! The Queen thinks you're too weak to fight against her, thinks you'll give up before the actual fight" I argued. I saw a mix of emotions play around in his eyes, going from rage, to conflict, to shock. "Now, I _know_ for a fact that's not who you are, but _please_...don't prove her right" I finally begged.

I crawled up to him, and cupped his cheek. He bit his lip and looked away from me. "I can't...I can't lose you, Hiccup. I need you, and I can't let you do this" He told me stubbornly. I let out a breath in desperation. "Toothless, you are the second most feared dragon in the archipelago. I managed to not only avoid you, but out smart _and_ get away from you. Today was enough proof of that" I requoted.

"I love you, but just because you think it's too risky doesn't mean I'm going to give up. This is my home, no matter how bad it's been to me, this is where I was raised and this is what I'll die for, even….even if it won't return the favor. I can't do this without you, love. I need your help. It's not just them I'm doing this for, it's for you too" I continued. He wouldn't look at me so I knew I was getting somewhere. I guided his face back to mine.

"What...what if something happens while I'm with you?" he asks, internal struggle clearly showing in his voice. "What if something happens while you're _not_ with me?" A asked. That struck a nerve. "I want so bad to do this together, love...but I will go at it alone if I have to...no matter the odds. Y...You're either w..with me, o..or not" I say, my heart breaking after the stress of the day.

I hated to do this to him. He looked so torn between sides, but we have a chance to change things and he's being selfish….selfish for me. I need him not to be, otherwise we can never truly live in peace. I look away after a minute, thinking I knew his answer by now. I couldn't help but start crying. It was always me that destroys things, or ruins them. The fact I can't stay put and safe is what was breaking us apart.

'Why didn't I see this coming? I let him in, why was I so stupid?! I knew this would happen!' I thought angrily. I cried looking off to the side, thinking for just a moment that I truly hated myself. That's when I felt my chin being guided up to meet his. I was still thinking all the worst of myself when he leaned forward and planted his lips onto mine. I froze at the motion. I had a little Deja vu from our first kiss, minus the tears. He pushed me back slowly, laying me on my back. The kiss was different from all the other ones we've had. While passionate, it wasn't one of lust or dominance. Only love. Desperate for said love, I leaned forward into the kiss, ignoring the tears running down my face.

No words were spoken.

But a thousand things were said.

No heart was broken.

But mine was being sewn back together.

No feelings were lost

But a thousands more were gained.

That night wasn't one of passion.

But was of love.

And Love Only…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I'M BACK LLAMAS! If you haven't read the note on top of the chapter, it explains why I've taken so long to update. I apologize once again to my followers, but I'm BACK! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and comment on what you think. I will be posting more frequently from now on, so stay tuned!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
